De 47ste Hongerspelen
by Strawberrychickk
Summary: -SYOT- Voor de 47ste keer zullen een jongen en een meisje gekozen worden om deel te nemen aan Panems grootste event: de Hongerspelen. Wie zal er dit jaar tot winnaar gekroond worden? *GESLOTEN*
1. Introductie - De Tributenlijst

**Proloog**

**Winnaar 46ste Hongerspelen**

Ik wieg mezelf heen en weer in een poging om rustig te worden. Ik druk mijn vingers hard tegen mijn slapen aan en spreek mezelf met bemoedigende woorden toe. Tevergeefs. De paniek verspreidt zich binnen enkele seconden door heel mijn lichaam. Rillingen lopen over mijn rug en mijn ademhaling wordt zeer onregelmatig. Overal om me heen liggen lichamen, die het gras waarop ze liggen donkerrood kleuren. En al die lichamen staren me met levenloze blikken aan. Ik wil zo graag schreeuwen. Ik wil zo graag omdraaien en wegvluchten. Maar mijn knieën zitten op slot en mijn keel wordt dichtgeknepen door paniek. Wanneer ik denk dat het niet erger kan, zie ik haar.

Ze komt uit het bos voor me gestrompeld. Bloed druppelt over haar gezicht, uit het stompje waar eerst haar arm aanhing en uit haar buik. Maar de grijns op haar gezicht die gepaard gaat met een bezeten blik in haar ogen is goed te zien. Ze strompelt op me af en bij iedere stap wordt haar grijns breder en breder. Doodsangst is het enige wat ik voel. Met al mijn kracht probeer ik mijn benen in beweging te krijgen, maar het lukt niet. Ik kan niet weg. Ik kan helemaal niets meer. Ik kan alleen kijken hoe zij iedere seconde dichterbij komt met haar gerafelde mes, terwijl de tranen geluidloos over mijn wangen glijden. Voor ik het weet staat ze voor me. Een lach die door merg en been gaat verlaat haar mond. Ze schudt me ruw door elkaar voordat ze haar mes tegen mijn nek aandrukt. Mijn keel wordt niet langer dichtgeknepen en de arena vult zich met mijn verschrikkelijke kreten. Ze lacht honend en in plaats van haar wapen verder mijn keel in te drukken heft ze het hoog boven haar hoofd. Dan steekt ze het mes richting mijn hart…

Als ik mijn ogen open doe, denk ik even dat ik in de hemel ben, door de witte muren om mij heen en het licht dat in mijn gezicht schijnt. Maar ik weet wel beter als ik het gezicht zie van de vrouw die me naar de hel heeft gestuurd. De Hongerspelen. Haar zwarte haren die op onverklaarbare wijze alle kanten op staan zijn nog niet eens wat zo eng is aan haar. Nee, dat zijn de bloedrode lijntjes die ze om haar ogen en lippen heeft laten zetten en haar lijkbleke huid. Ze kijkt me nors aan, norser dan ze me normaal aankijkt, want ze kijkt altijd nors naar me.

'Schiet op. Het begint over vijf minuten, ' klinkt haar sissende stem.

Ik weet heel goed wat er over vijf minuten begint. Ik word zo misselijk dat ik het paniekerige gevoel weer op voel komen. Het begint mijn keel weer dicht te knijpen en probeert me terug te brengen naar mijn ergste nachtmerrie. Ik druk mijn hoofd in mijn handen. Ik wil niet terug; niet naar mijn nachtmerries, niet naar de Spelen en niet naar het Capitool. Maar ik heb geen keus. Ik sta op en loop het gerechtsgebouw uit, waardoor ik even verblind wordt door het nog fellere licht van de zon. Dan zie ik de duizenden ogen van de kinderen die op het plein staan te wachten, gevuld met angst.

_En twee van die kinderen zal ik moeten begeleiden naar hun dood._

* * *

><p><span><strong>De Tributenlijst<strong>

**District 1 -  
><strong>jongen: Reece Miru - 17 jaar - _Zacksteel  
><em>meisje: Anastacia Chanderline - 16 jaar - _Serenetie-Ishida_

**District 2 -  
><strong>jongen: Drusus Fintan - 18 jaar - _MyWeirdWorld  
><em>meisje: Fainne Meldorn - 18 jaar - _Marie999_

**District 3 -  
><strong>jongen: Darian Cross - 16 jaar - _Justhelpingout  
><em>meisje: Killyanne Heradine Macillian - 12 jaar - _leakingpenholder_

**District 4 -  
><strong>jongen: Elion Borna - 18 jaar - _Jade Lammourgy  
><em>meisje: Nivar Borna - 17 jaar - _LeviAntonius_

**District 5 -  
><strong>jongen: BEZET  
>meisje: Rhea Berach - 17 jaar - <em>Jade Lammourgy<em>

**District 6 -  
><strong>jongen: Flynn Fobe - 16 jaar - _Zacksteel  
><em>meisje: Ciarra Hewley - 15 jaar - _Darkness of Nyx_

**District 7 -  
><strong>jongen: Barbatus Grant - 15 jaar - _Indontknow  
><em>meisje: Coral Bolnav - 13 jaar - Marie999

**District 8 -  
><strong>jongen: James McCaugh - 18 jaar - _jeffreyhphg  
><em>meisje: Maven Cryscett - 16 jaar - _evalovespeeta_

**District 9 -  
><strong>jongen: Gerben Dromowitz - 15 jaar - _Livingtreetrunk  
><em>meisje: Keylay "Key" Tranding - 12 jaar - _leakingpenholder_

**District 10 -  
><strong>jongen: Rave Tar - 18 jaar - _Zacksteel  
><em>meisje: Moriah Blevins - 18 jaar - _LeviAntonius_

**District 11 -  
><strong>jongen: Mauro Djonsens - 12 jaar - _jeffreyhphg  
><em>meisje: Gaia Ceres - 17 jaar - _MyWeirdWorld_

**District 12 -  
><strong>jongen: Nathan Perth - 17 jaar - _LeviAntonius_  
>meisje: Lynessa Moyna - 14 jaar - mjg43<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Het Sponsorsysteem<span>**

**Algemene regels:**  
>- Iedere review levert 2 punten op<br>- Pas na het bloedbad mogen er punten ingezet worden op de tributen.  
>- Er zit geen maximum op het aantal tributen waar je tegelijkertijd je punten op in mag zetten.<br>- Je mag je punten op meerdere manieren op dezelfde tribuut inzetten.  
>- Het is niet mogelijk om meer dan drie Winnaarstributen te hebben.<br>- Bij het bloedbad, feestmaal en de finale zullen er aparte regelingen gelden. Deze zullen van te voren toegelicht worden.

Er zijn momenteel 4 verschillende manieren waarop je punten op een tribuut in kunt zetten.

**1. ****Slachtoffertribuut**

Je zet je geld in op een slachtoffer omdat je denkt dat hij/zij snel dood zal gaan. Dit kost 5 punten. Als het slachtoffer doodgaat in de komende 3 hoofdstukken, dan krijg je 10 punten. Als het slachtoffer in het 4e, 5e of 6e hoofdstuk nadat je geld op hem/haar is ingezet doodgaat, dan krijg je je 5 punten terug. Als het slachtoffer na 6 hoofdstukken nog steeds in leven is, dan ben je je ingezette geld kwijt.

**2. ****Winnaarstribuut**

Je zet je geld in op een winnaar omdat je er zeker van bent dat hij/zij ver zal komen in de Hongerspelen. Dit kost 10 punten. Je krijgt 1 punt voor ieder hoofdstuk dat de winnaar (over)leeft. Je krijgt 2 punten voor iedere tribuut die gedood wordt door jouw winnaar. Je krijgt 3 punten als iemand anders een sponsorgift aan je winnaar geeft.

**3. ****Favorietentribuut**

Je zet je geld in op een favoriet omdat deze tribuut (één van je) favorieten is. Dit kost 10 punten. Een favoriet mag je één keer een sponsorgift sturen voor de helft van de oorspronkelijke prijs.

**4. ****Moordenaarstribuut**

Je zet je geld in op een moordenaar omdat je denkt dat hij/zij iemand (snel) gaat vermoorden. Dit kost 5 punten. Als de moordenaar een moord pleegt in de komende 3 hoofdstukken, dan krijg je 15 punten. Als de moordenaar in het 4e, 5e of 6e hoofdstuk nadat je geld op hem/haar is ingezet moord, dan krijg je 10 punten. Als de moordenaar na 6 hoofdstukken nog steeds geen moord gepleegd heeft, dan ben je je ingezette geld kwijt.

Het is trouwens **niet** verplicht om deel te nemen aan het 'goksysteem'. Het is mogelijk om alleen met het door reviewen behaalde punten sponsorgiften te kopen. Let er wel op, dat ik de prijzen van de giften zo zal maken dat het lastig wordt om op deze manier dure giften te sturen. Ik wil natuurlijk dat zoveel mogelijk mensen aan het 'gokken' meedoen!

_De lijst met sponsorgiften zal later volgen._


	2. Hoofdstuk 1 - District 1 en 2

**Reece Miru - 17 jaar - District 1**

Uit de woonkamer hoor ik de enthousiaste kreten van mijn broertje en zusje komen. Kreunend draai ik me om in mijn bed en bedek ik mijn hoofd onder mijn kussen om het geluid te dempen. Al weken heeft de tweeling nadrukkelijk lopen zeuren dat ik op deze dag niet mijn bed uit mag komen totdat ze mij roepen. Ze kunnen op zijn minst wat stiller zijn, zodat ik nog had kunnen slapen in plaats van onrustig woelen en draaien zoals ik nu doe.

'Reece!' kirt een enthousiaste meisjesstem vanuit de woonkamer. Zo snel als ik kan stap ik uit het bed en wrijf de slaap uit mijn ogen. Mijn hoofd wordt licht door het plotselinge opstaan, maar mijn blik wordt weer helder als ik de muffe gordijnen opzij schuif en de eerste zonnestralen naar binnen vallen. Ik trek een zwart T-shirt over mijn gespierde borst. Ik breek mijn nek bijna over alle rommel die ik in mijn kamer heb liggen als ik naar de deur toe wandel.

In de gang vult mijn neus zich met de heerlijke geur van versgebakken aardbeientaart. De lucht doet mijn maag rammelen en ik versnel mijn pas richting de woonkamer. Ik open de deur en tref mijn familie aan.

'Gefeliciteerd!' gillen mijn broertje en zusje in koor uit terwijl ze allebei een neppistool gevuld met confetti af laten gaan. Ze springen van de bevlekte bank af en vliegen me om de hals. Lachend woelen ze hun handen door mijn donkerblonde haar. Ze laten me gauw los en trekken me verder de kamer in, waarna ze me in een stoel tegenover mijn stiefvader Lenn duwen. Hij glimlacht en feliciteert me met mijn zeventiende verjaardag.

'Nog twee jaar en dan ben je volwassen,' kijkt mijn broertje triomfantelijk de kamer rond alsof hij verwacht een prijs te winnen voor zijn geniale opmerking. Over twee jaar ben ik negentien en is er geen kans meer dat ik naar de Hongerspelen zou moeten gaan. Maar mijn familie weet niet dat ik me dit jaar als vrijwilliger op ga geven.

'Wat ga je doen als je volwassen bent,' vraagt mijn zusje me terwijl ze een groot stuk van de taart afsnijdt en mij deze aanbiedt op een bordje. Ik denk goed na over haar vraag. Als ik niet aan de Hongerspelen mee ga doen, wat zou ik dan gaan doen als ik volwassen ben? Waarschijnlijk zou ik meteen een baan gaan zoeken, er zou niet veel keus zijn. Ik zou alleen een onderbetaald baantje kunnen krijgen in een van de goudmijnen of ik zou zwart moeten werken. Ik zou de vuile kluisje van de allerrijksten op kunnen knappen.

Maar wat ik ook zou doen, het zou ons leven niet veel aangenamer maken. En wat misschien nog wel belangrijker is, is dat mijn broertje en zusje nooit de kans zouden krijgen om zo lang mogelijk naar school te gaan om een redelijke baan te krijgen en dus ook keihard zouden moeten werken. Maar dat is alleen maar een nare toekomstvisie. Ik ga aan de Spelen meedoen en ervoor zorgen dat de tweeling een mooie toekomst tegemoet staat.

Ik merk dat mijn zusje me vragend aankijkt in mijn blauwe ogen en glimlachend haal ik mijn schouders op. Ik zeg liever niets dan dat ik mezelf vastzet in een of andere leugen, ik weet zeker dat ik me een keer zal verspreken.

'Je blijft vandaag wel thuis, toch?' Ik schud mijn hoofd. Ik heb een drukke dag vandaag. Ik mag dan jarig zijn, ik heb niet veel tijd om het te vieren.

'Ik moet werken. Ik heb ook met Kendall afgesproken.' Dat laatste is zeker geen leugen, alleen heb ik afgesproken om een hele andere reden dan om mijn verjaardag te gaan vieren zoals mijn familie waarschijnlijk denkt. De twee staan op het punt om op me af te springen en me niet te laten gaan, als Lenn opstaat.

'Kom op jullie twee, laat die jongen toch. Jullie hebben helemaal geen tijd voor hem. De keuken is een bende!'

Ik grinnik om hoe erg ze op mij lijken qua slordigheid. Ik bedankt Lenn voor zijn hulp en neem afscheid van het trio. Het trainingscentrum is vandaag mijn eerste bestemming.

* * *

><p>Ik blaas op het fluitje dat ik om mijn nek heb hangen om aan te geven dat de kinderen aan het laatste rondje rennen beginnen. Ik sprint het laatste stukje zodat ik me om kan draaien en de groep over de finishlijn kan zien komen. Ik glimlach als ik merk dat hun conditie steeds beter wordt sinds ik begonnen ben met ze te trainen, ze zien er nauwelijks vermoeid uit. Het trainen van de kinderen geeft me voldoening en zorgt ervoor dat ik goed onthoud dat de basis onder de knie hebben het belangrijkste is om je vaardigheden te vergoten. De twaalfjarigen weten dat ze goed gepresteerd hebben en komen trots juichend over de eindstreep. Het geeft me een dubbel gevoel dat veel van deze kinderen bij mijn broertje en zusje in de klas zitten, ik zou hen nooit laten trainen voor de spelen.<p>

'Goed gedaan iedereen. Neem even tien minuten pauze om wat te eten en te drinken. Daarna wil ik jullie hier weer terug zien.' Terwijl de kinderen zo snel mogelijk naar de kantine rennen die binnen in de sportschool gebouwd zit, loop ik naar een van de metalen banken die aan de rand van de overkapte renbaan staan. Ik begroet Kendall die al op me zit te wachten.

'Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag,' grijnst hij als hij me ziet. Gelukkig heeft hij geen cadeau voor me meegebracht. Vroeger gaven we elkaar altijd cadeaus op onze verjaardagen. We zijn er mee gestopt toen we erachter kwamen dat we de dingen die we elkaar gaven nooit leuk vonden.

'Dit wordt jouw jaar hè?' vraagt Kendall me nadat hij zorgvuldig om zich heen heeft gekeken of niemand ons gesprek kan volgen. Niemand behalve hij weet dat ik train voor de Hongerspelen. De meeste mensen zien me als een jongen die enorm veel van sport houdt en daarom ook de anderen traint als bijbaantje. Ik wil dit graag zo houden: het zou mijn familie alleen maar onnodig ongerust maken als ze zouden weten dat ik mee wil doen aan de Spelen. Ik knik Kendall toe en probeer zijn reactie te peilen. Hoe dichterbij de datum van het begin van de Spelen komt, hoe negatiever hij lijkt over mijn idee om me te doen.

'Je kan ook volgend jaar meedoen. Je hebt dan nog een heel jaar om te trainen,' oppert hij opeens uit het niets. Ik kijk hem nadenkend aan. Misschien heeft hij daarmee een punt, maar ik voel me nu meer dan klaar voor de Spelen. Als ik nu te bang ben om de strijd aan te gaan, ben ik dat volgend jaar waarschijnlijk ook. En ik kan het niet langer aan om te zien hoe mijn familie lijdt onder de armoede die we hebben. Iedere avond hoor ik hoe Lenn zichzelf in slaap huilt, omdat hij zichzelf verantwoordelijk ziet voor de situatie waarin we nu verkeren.

De tien minuten zijn sneller voorbij gegaan dan ik dacht en de jongens en meisjes komen de baan weer opgerend. Ik neem afscheid van mijn vriend en spreek met hem af in de hal van het trainingscentrum zodra ik klaar ben met mijn werk. Ik neem mijn klasje mee naar de zaal waarin je kan oefenen met lichte langeafstandswapens, zoals werpmessen. Ze hebben dit al vaker gedaan, maar ik besluit om het voor de zekerheid nog één keer voor de te doen.

'Let op!' Aandachtig kijken ze toe hoe ik het lemmet van het mes tussen mijn duim en wijsvinger klem. Ik moet toegeven dat ze een enorm concentratievermogen hebben voor zulke jonge kinderen. Ik beweeg mijn arm naar achteren en met gemak gooi ik het mes in de roos van het doelwit. Ik zet de twaalfjarigen snel aan het werk bij verschillende doelen en help ze waar het nodig is. De meeste zijn al erg vaardig in het werpen, dus we besluiten er een wedstrijdje van te maken.

Ik heb nog eens goed nagedacht over wat Kendall daarnet tegen me heeft gezegd, en ik geef hem dan ook meteen antwoord als ik hem op onze afspreekplaats zie.

'Dit is het jaar'. Hij weet waar ik het over heb en knikt begrijpelijk. Ik heb er lang genoeg over nagedacht.

* * *

><p>De felle zon wordt tegengehouden door de dikke takken van de jarenoude bomen die om me heen staan. Sommige mensen zullen misschien de rillingen krijgen van deze plek, maar ik voel me er juist rustig worden. Ik kniel om wat sprieten onkruid uit het gras te plukken. <em>Cleo<em>, staat er in de steen gegraveerd die recht tegenover mij staat, _winnares van de 29e Hongerspelen. Waarschijnlijk is ze één van de laatste tributen uit district 1 die niet vrijwillig heeft meegedaan aan de Spelen. Naast haar grafsteen, staat de steen van Reece, die zich als vrijwilliger aanbood in de 29e Hongerspelen om zijn vriendin te beschermen. Dat is hem dus gelukt. Cleo keerde terug naar district 1 en ontdekte daar dat ze zwanger was. Ze vernoemde haar kind naar zijn vader. Ze vond een nieuwe liefde, Lenn, en trouwde met hem. Ze werd zwanger van een tweeling, maar ze stierf bij de geboorte. Lenn was er zo ziek van, dat hij lang niet heeft kunnen werken. We werden uit de winnaarswijk gehaald, we hadden immers geen winnaar meer onder ons en er moest plaats gemaakt worden: District 1 begon de Hongerspelen steeds vaker te winnen. Toen Lenn na jaren weer kon werken, kon hij alleen onderbetaalde baantjes krijgen. Mijn familie is al arm zolang ik me kan herinneren_

Ik weet zeker dat mijn ouders ongelukkig zouden zijn als ze ons zo zouden zien. Ik beloof dat ik ook voor hen zal winnen.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastacia Chanderline - 16 jaar - District 1<strong>

Het hitte die al dagen in district 1 hangt is binnen nauwelijks te merken. Enorme ventilatoren die in de hoeken staan koelen de ruimte; zonder zou het echt niet uit te houden zijn. Mijn zwarte haar heb ik in een staart gedaan, zodat het niet in mijn gezicht zal hangen, maar ik zie het elastiek al langzaam naar beneden begint kruipen. Ik heb geen tijd om mijn haar steviger vast te maken, want de beginmaten van de muziek galmen al door de zaal. Ik tik met mijn voet de eerste paar maten mee. De muziek begint rustig en sierlijk beweeg ik mijn linkerbeen naar voren. Ik verplaats mijn hele gewicht naar dit been en draai rond mijn as. Mijn armen laat ik losjes langs mijn lichaam zwieren en ik houd mijn adem in. De muziek stopt en ik sta doodstil. Alleen het geklop van mijn hart dat zich klaarmaakt voor de inspanning die er zo aan gaat komen is te horen.

Dan komt de muziek terug, ze is deze keer harder en sneller. Met behendige passen beweeg ik mij naar de rechterkant van de zaal. Mijn armen beweeg ik niet meer niet meer losjes en sierlijk, maar sterk en krachtig. Ik schop mijn been hoog in de lucht en trek hem tegen mijn lichaam aan. Ik zwier over de dansvloer en beweeg mijn lenige lichaam naar de verschillende onderdelen van mijn dansroutine. De wind die ik creëer door mijn bewegingen blaast mijn haar uit het elastiekje waardoor het om mijn hoofd wappert. Ik voel de vrijheid door mijn lichaam stromen en laat me totaal meeslepen door de muziek. Ik heb het helemaal niet wanneer er iemand de danszaal binnenkomt.

De laatste paar maten van de muziek dreunen in mijn hoofd na als ik mijn hoofd achterover gooi en mijn armen in de lucht strek. Het is me weer gelukt, ik heb geen fouten gemaakt. Nu pas voel ik dat mijn spieren prikken door al het gespring en gedraai. Ik hoor geklap uit de hoek van de zaal en grijns van oor tot oor als ik Dorian zie staan. Ik ren vrolijk op hem af en sla mijn armen om hem heen. Ik probeer de benauwde blik die hij in zijn lichtbruine ogen heeft te negeren, aangezien hij deze zelf achter een grote glimlach probeert te verbergen. Het geeft me een enorm ongemakkelijk gevoel, maar ik vraag hem niets. Hij vertelt mij toch nooit de waarheid. Hij zal waarschijnlijk ontkennen dat er iets aan de hand is of een verhaal vertellen waarvan ik zeker weet dat het een leugen is.

'Hoe wist je dat ik hier was?' Ik kijk hem nieuwsgierig aan. De benarde uitdrukking in zijn ogen verdwijnt en hij grinnikt zachtjes. Hij kijkt me in mijn heldere groene ogen aan.

'Je bent bijna altijd hier te vinden na schooltijd. Zelfs als het bloedheet is'. Hij heeft gelijk, heel onvoorspelbaar is het niet dat ik hier ben. Opeens komt er een gek idee in mijn hoofd op.

'Heb je zin om te dansen?' Dorian komt vaak kijken als ik aan het oefenen ben, maar zelf danst hij niet. Volgens mij heeft hij nog nooit gedanst. Ik heb altijd al een keer met hem willen stijldansen. Het is iets wat ik bijna nooit doe, aangezien ik meestal in mijn eentje train. Dorian krabt wat nerveus achter zijn oor.

'Wil je niet even uitrusten,' mompelt hij met een rood aangelopen gezicht, 'je ademhaling is nog helemaal niet rustig na je inspanning van net'. Ik schud mijn hoofd en wil hem aan zijn arm meetrekken.

'Het.. het is nogal warm. Ik kan ook helemaal niet dansen. Ik..'

'Ik leer het je wel,' Ik neem hem mee naar het midden van de danszaal. Kreunend volgt hij me. Ik leg hem enkele dansen voor: de wals, de foxtrot, of de tango, die we zouden kunnen doen. Hij kijkt me alleen maar hulpeloos aan. Hij heeft waarschijnlijk nog nooit van al die dansen gehoord. Ik giechel zachtjes en besluit om voor de foxtrot te gaan. Ik sla mijn ene arm om zijn middel en ik leg mijn andere hand in Dorians hand. Hij kijkt me een beetje beduusd aan. Hij volgt mijn voorbeeld en slaat ongemakkelijk zijn arm om mij heen.

'Jij begint met je linkervoet naar voren te zetten. Op hetzelfde moment zet ik mijn linkervoet naar achteren.' Als ik een teken geef dat we kunnen beginnen, zet Dorian zijn rechtervoet naar voren en kijkt me met vragende ogen aan wanneer ik mijn linkervoet naar achteren zet. Ik zucht even, leren dansen kost tijd, maar dit kan nog wel eens heel moeilijk gaan worden.

'Dat is je rechtervoet. Je moet je linkervoet naar voren zetten.' Hij vormt de letter 'O' met zijn lippen en zijn wangen die net hun natuurlijke kleur weer terug hebben gekregen worden weer vuurrood. Ik geef hem een snelle kus op zijn lippen om te zeggen dat het niet erg is. We gaan weer in de beginhouding staan en deze keer beginnen we wel goed. Ik gebaar dat hij nu wel zijn rechtervoet naar voren moet zetten.

Stap voor stap leg ik hem uit welke voet hij waar naar toe moet bewegen en langzaamaan lukt het ons om in de zaal rond te dansen. Het gaat natuurlijk nog wel wat stroef. Ik kan aan de uitdrukking op Dorians gezicht niet zien of hij het leuk vindt of niet, hij kijkt alleen maar heel geconcentreerd.

'Als we zo doorgaan, kunnen we misschien meedoen aan de kampioenschappen'. Geschrokken laat Dorian me los en ik verberg mijn glimlach achter mijn handen. Hij knikt snel omdat hij bang is mij teleur te stellen. Ik zou hem niet zo moeten pesten.

'Dan moet je niet gekozen worden voor de Hongerspelen,' kijkt hij me gemaakt ernstig aan.

'Als ik gekozen word, dan bied jij je toch wel aan als vrijwilliger? Dan kunnen we tenminste samen gaan' We zouden niet zo mogen spotten met de Hongerspelen. Maar het is al meer dan dertig jaar geleden dat district één geen vrijwilliger heeft gehad. Alleen als je talent hebt en je hele leven traint voor de hongerspelen, kan je vrijwillig meedoen aan de Spelen. Er zijn genoeg jongeren in één die trainen en mee willen doen, dus de kans dat wij naar de Spelen moeten is nihil.

'Raar hè. Er zijn genoeg jongeren in district één die aan de spelen mee willen doen. Dat weten ze in het Capitool vast ook. Waarom zouden ze nog jonge kinderen uit armere districten mee willen laten doen,' fluistert hij alsof hij mijn gedachten heeft kunnen lezen. Hij heeft ergens wel gelijk, dat zou het voor het Capitool vast nog leuker maken om naar de Spelen te kijken. Maar het oorspronkelijke idee van de Hongerspelen is natuurlijk een herinnering aan de opstand waar alle districten, sommige meer dan anderen, aan mee hebben gedaan. Al denk ik niet dat die clowns uit het Capitool dat nog weten. Ik vraag me af of ze überhaupt wel weten dat er echte mensen dood gaan, en dat het geen nep televisieprogramma is.

Ik hoor de gouden klokkentoren die in het centrum van district één staat zes keer slaan waardoor ik abrupt uit mijn gedachtestroom gerukt wordt. Ik heb mijn ouders beloofd om voor zes uur thuis te zijn. Haastig klip ik mijn strik met daarin een rode edelsteen in mijn haar en zeg ik Dorian gedag. Hij biedt aan me naar huis te brengen, maar ik weet dat mijn ouders niet zo dol op hem zijn. Of misschien vinden ze me nog te jong voor een vriendje.

'Dag A-Chan,' hij buigt zich naar me toe en kust me op mijn voorhoofd.

Snel loop ik de danszaal uit. De straten in het centrum van district één zijn volgepakt met winkelende mensen, mensen die uit hun werk komen en mensen die nog ergens bij iemand op bezoek gaan. Ik moet mijn best doen om niet per ongeluk op iemands tenen te gaan staan of mijn elleboog in iemands zij te drukken. Ik voel in mijn broekzak of ik genoeg geld heb om me thuis te laten brengen. Er is iemand in district 1 met een auto, die zijn geld verdient aan het afzetten en ophalen van mensen. Een briefje van twintig zal denk ik wel genoeg zijn om hem te betalen.

Ik glip de eetkamer in en zie dat de tafel helemaal is afgeruimd, op mijn bord met eten na. Mijn ouders en twee jongere broertjes zijn nergens te bekennen maar ik heb honger dus besluit te gaan eten. Ik eet mijn allang koud geworden eten en hoor voetstappen steeds dichterbij komen. Ik herken aan het geluid van de stappen dat het mijn moeder is. Ik bereid me voor op een tirade omdat ik meer dan een halfuur te laat thuis ben, maar het blijft heel stil. Met een zucht gaat mijn moeder tegenover me aan de tafel zitten.

'Lekker,' zeg ik met een glimlach terwijl ik naar het eten wijs. Mijn moeder reageert niet op mijn compliment en blijft met een sombere blik in haar ogen zitten. Normaal praat ze de oren van mijn hoofd, ik heb haar nog nooit zo stil meegemaakt. Dit kan toch niet komen doordat ik te laat thuis ben? Nee, er moet iets gebeurd zijn dat veel erger is. Misschien is mijn vader zijn baan verloren of is er iets aan de hand met mijn grootouders. Ik durf het niet te vragen. Mijn ouders verzwijgen nooit iets voor een lange tijd voor mij of mijn broertjes, dus hopelijk zegt ze snel wat er aan de hand is.

Als ik op wil staan om mijn bord in de vaatwasser te zetten, pakt mijn moeder een envelop van haar schoot en ligt hem op tafel. Ik kijk haar vragend aan.

'Anastacia,' zucht ze, 'Je moet niet meer met die jongen omgaan.' Ze opent de envelop en haalt er een briefje uit. Angstig kijk ik van haar naar het ding in haar handen. Een naar gevoel in mijn onderbuik maakt me duizelig.

'Lees dit asjeblieft.' Ik pak de brief van haar aan en vouw hem open. Mijn ogen vliegen over de met een rood gekleurde pen geschreven tekst. Mijn mond valt open van ongeloof. Ik lees de brief opnieuw, én daarna nog twee keer.

'Dit kan niet,' zeg ik verbijsterd tegen mijn moeder, 'Dit moet een fout zijn.'

Mijn moeder schudt alleen maar haar hoofd om het tegendeel te bewijzen.

* * *

><p><strong>Drusus Fintan - 18 jaar - District 2<strong>

Nadat ik de laatste wapens heb opgeruimd haal ik mijn hand door mijn gemillimeterde, witblonde haar. Mijn hoofd is plakkerig en bezweet van mijn inspanningen van vandaag. Langzaamaan maakt iedereen aanstalten om naar huis te gaan en ik besluit om ook weg te gaan.

Ik bedank de trainers voordat ik het trainingscentrum verlaat. Met een van hen, Elles, loop ik de dag nog even na. Zij heeft alle hoop op mij gevestigd. Ze is zelfs gestopt met het trainen van anderen omdat ze doorheeft dat ik dit jaar als jongenstribuut voor district twee uit zal komen en zal winnen. Je zou dus kunnen zeggen dat Elles mijn privétrainster is en ik moet toegeven dat ze één van de betere is. De vrouw heeft verstand van veel wapens en verschillende trainingstechnieken. Het is een doodzonde dat ze nooit met de Hongerspelen mee heeft gedaan want ze zou zeker weten gewonnen hebben.

'Geen probleem,' schudt Elles mijn bedankje af. 'Aangezien je vandaag zware spieroefeningen hebt gedaan, is het slim om het morgen wat rustiger aan te doen. Je wilt geen blessure oplopen nu de Spelen zo dichtbij zijn.'

Ik knik, ook al zal ik haar advies waarschijnlijk niet opvolgen. Ik heb zware training nodig om helemaal klaar te zijn voor de Hongerspelen. Samen lopen we naar de uitgang van het centrum.

'Je weet ook dat je gewoon van de douches gebruik mag maken hier, toch?' grinnikt ze zachtjes. Ik blijf even stil.

'Ik ben van plan nog een rondje te joggen. Ik spoel me thuis wel af'. Ze grijnst haar parelwitte tanden bloot. Eenmaal bij de deur aangekomen wacht ze even, alsof ik de deur voor haar open zal doen. Ze kijkt een beetje verontwaardigt als ik niet in beweging kom. Ze kan prima zelf de deur open doen. Voordat ze haar sporttas over haar schouders hijst en wegloopt, draait ze zich nog een keer om.

'Ik zie je morgen wel weer verschijnen.' Ik knik. Ik zwaai naar haar als ze wegloopt. Dan begin ik aan mijn rondje joggen van het trainingscentrum richting mijn huis.

Het is klokslag acht uur als ik met de neuzen van mijn sportschoenen voor de poort sta die de grens afbakent tussen mij en de huizen in de winnaarswijk. De poort staat er al zo lang als ik me kan herinneren. Hij is gebouwd omdat sommige winnaars zo geliefd zijn in het district dat er dagelijks hordes mensen voor de deur staan om een glimp van de winnaar op te vangen.

Na een pasje in een gleuf in de poort gestopt te hebben, gaan de deuren voor me open. Het derde huis aan de linkerkant, met de platgetrapte bloemen en de scherven van glazen voorwerpen in de voortuin, is waar ik woon. Blijkbaar vinden sommige 'fans' toch nog een manier om in de wijk naar binnen te komen. De trap die naar de voordeur leidt, kraakt hevig onder mijn gewicht. Als ik zo doorga met trainen breekt de trap misschien zelfs wel, grijns ik.

Toen het hek om de winnaarswijk gebouwd is, heeft het Capitool ervoor gezorgd dat onze voordeur ook extra beveiligd wordt. We mogen het Capitool wel dankbaar zijn voor alle moeite die zijn voor onze familie over hebben gehad. Met mijn schoenen en jas nog aan loop ik door de woonkamer naar de keuken, het zielige gezelschap dat mijn familie voor moet stellen negerend. Ik zie nog wel in mijn ooghoeken dat mijn broertje weer met zijn neus in een of ander leerboek zit. Arts wilt hij worden.

Ik pak een willekeurig pak uit de koelkast en zet het aan mijn mond. Druppels verse melk glijden door mijn droog geworden mond en keel. Met grote slokken drink ik het kartonnen pak helemaal leeg.

'Drusus?' klinkt een zachte stem vanuit de woonkamer. Ik negeer de stem. Ik heb geen zin om tegen hem te praten en daar moet hij begrip voor hebben. Ik knijp het lege melkpak met mijn gespierde armen fijn voordat ik het met een boogje in de prullenbak gooi. 'Drusus! Kan je wat medicijnen voor vader uit de keuken brengen. Hij heeft pijn'.

Dat is zijn eigen probleem, denk ik geïrriteerd. Het is niet mijn schuld dat hij zo'n zwakkeling is geweest. Hij zet zijn district en zijn familie voor schut, en dan moet ik ook nog eens voor hem gaan zorgen? Ik hoop dat mijn broertje ziet dat hij een fout begaat door mij dit te vragen. Hopelijk is hij verstandig en houdt hij zijn mond.

'Drusus.' De vraag wordt herhaald. Blijkbaar heeft hij het dus niet begrepen. Ik bal mijn vuisten en draai me om als ik een luide zucht vanuit de woonkamer hoor komen, gevolgd door voetstappen richting de keuken. Silias staat in de deuropening met zijn armen voor zijn tengere borst gekruist. Hij kijkt me met zijn lichtblauwe ogen aan.

'Is het niet eens tijd dat we stoppen met dit kinderachtige gedoe?' Vroeger durfde hij nooit iets terug te zeggen. Ik ergerde me hier vreselijk aan, maar dit maakt me nog veel bozer. Ik sla mijn armen ook over elkaar, en vindt het bijna angstaanjagend hoe erg mijn broertje op mij lijkt. Hij heeft dezelfde bleke huidskleur en dezelfde lichtblauwe ogen als ik. Het verschil is dat hij zwak is, en ik sterk.

'Zoveel moeite is het toch niet om je vader te helpen,' mompelt hij zachtjes. Hoewel hij zijn toon verlaagt, wendt hij zijn blik niet af. Ik voel het bloed naar mijn hoofd stijgen. Mijn normaal zo witte gezicht zal nu wel rood zien.

'Die man is het niet waard,' sis ik hem toe, wetende dat mijn vader dit gesprek vanuit de woonkamer aan het volgen zal zijn. Hij zal toch de kant van Silias kiezen. Ik kan me niets schelen, ik ga hem of Silias niet helpen. Silias is net zo erg als zijn vader. Zijn ongetrainde lichaam doet me er steeds waar aan denken hoe ik hem heb gesmeekt te trainen. Maar hij heeft ervoor gekozen om me voor schut te zetten en dat zal ik hem niet zomaar vergeven.

'Kijk nou eens naar jezelf,' roep ik naar Silias. 'Kijk nou eens naar jezelf en kijk eens naar vader. Jullie zijn een stelletje zwakkelingen. Jullie zijn een schande voor dit district. Jullie maken misbruik van de liefdadigheid van het Capitool! Zijn jullie blind?'

'Begin je daar nu weer over?' antwoordt Silias koppig. Hij fronst zijn wenkbrauwen. 'De enige die hier blind is ben jij. Het Capitool liefdadig? Er worden jaarlijks onschuldige kinderen in hun Hongerspelen vermoord, vind je dat liefdadig? Dat is waar je graag aan mee wilt doen. _Jij_ bent de blinde hier. Vroeger had je je gezond verstand nog'.

Vroeger. Vroeger was ik naïef en ongeïnformeerd. Ik dacht dat het Capitool ervoor had gezorgd dat mijn vader in een rolstoel beland was. Maar dat is niet waar, weet ik nu. Dat heeft hij aan zijn eigen lafheid te denken. De beelden van de Hongerspelen van mijn vader, maakten me kapot. Hij was niet meer de held die hij voor mij was geweest.

'Spreek geen kwaad woord over het Capitool. Het geeft ons een groot huis, genoeg te eten, het betaalt zelfs die stomme studie van jouw. Die onschuldige kinderen hebben het aan zichzelf te danken dat ze sterven. Ze zouden kunnen trainen voor hun district, maar dat hebben ze er niet voor over. Egoïstisch zijn de kinderen die niet trainen'. Ik kijk mijn broertje na het uitspraken van die woorden triomfantelijk aan. Hij zal de link zelf wel kunnen leggen. Een egoïst is wat hij is.

'Of ben je misschien aan het leren hoe je het beste mensen kunt vermoorden door bijvoorbeeld hun organen eruit te snijden?' Een smalende grijns verschijnt op mijn gezicht en deze wordt alleen maar groter als ik het gezicht van mijn broertje rood zie worden.

Blijkbaar heeft hij besloten dat ons gezellige onderonsje af is gelopen want zonder verder een woord te zeggen loopt hij langs me heen. Ik blijf hem aanstaren als hij verschillende keukenlades opentrekt en vervolgens weer dichtgooit. Ik denk eraan om hem naar zijn keel te vliegen of hem een stomp in zijn maag te geven om mijn woorden wat meer kracht bij te zetten, maar waarschijnlijk verbrijzel ik dan alle botten in zijn zwakke lichaam. Ik schrik bijna als Silias zich plotseling omdraait. Blijkbaar heeft hij het potje met medicijnen voor vader al gevonden.

Hij fixeert zijn blik weer op de mijne en kijkt me afwachtend aan. Met zijn ogen probeert hij me te zeggen dat ik gehersenspoeld ben door het Capitool. Met gebalde vuisten loop ik van hem weg richting de woonkamer. Ik probeer tenminste de eer van de familie te redden terwijl hij hem alleen maar meer vernietigd.

Ik kijk even naar mijn vader die met een van pijn vertrokken gezicht in zijn rolstoel zit. Ooit was hij een beroepstribuut en gaf hij zich vrijwillig op voor de Spelen. Niemand had verwacht dat hij zich niet zou aansluiten bij de beroepsgroep en dat hij op een laffe manier van ze zou winnen. Hij wachtte totdat de beroeps alle andere tributen vermoord hadden, waarna hij hun drinkwater vergiftigde. Heel district 2 haat hem, en na de geboorte van Silias is hij zo hard geslagen dat hij vanaf zijn middenrif verlamd is. Zonder iets te zeggen loop ik hem voorbij.

Hij heeft al jaren geleden de keuze gemaakt om het Capitool af te vallen en district 2 voor schut te zetten, dan moet hij ook de consequenties dragen. Hij mag dan wel een winnaar zijn, winnen heeft hij nooit gedaan.'

* * *

><p><strong>Fainne Meldorn - 18 jaar - District 2<strong>

Met een gebogen hoofd zwerf ik door de straten van district twee. De lucht voelt ijskoud en vochtig aan na de vreselijke plensbuien die de afgelopen dagen gevallen zijn. Het is al weken geleden dat ik in het bewoonde gedeelte van het district ben gekomen. Ik heb toen eigenlijk alles verzameld wat ik niet in het bos kan krijgen, ik heb kleding van waslijnen meegenomen en wat zeep en handdoeken om me schoon te houden. Als ik wat spullen had meegenomen om mijn hutje te verstevigen, had ik nu niet hier gelopen. Het mos dat ik over het dak heb gespannen verliest zijn zuigvermogen en de regendruppels komen met drab en al door de houten takken. De normaal zo stevige grond waar ik mijn huis op gebouwd heb, is in een modderpoel verandert door de laatste paar dagen. Ik ben bang dat het totaal in zal storten.

Ik had geen andere keus om deze nacht het centrum in te glippen om te kijken of er handige gebruiksvoorwerpen voor mij zijn. Gelukkig sta ik niet met lege handen. Na lang gezocht te hebben heb ik eindelijk enkele lappen plastic lappen uit een vuilniscontainer weten te vissen. Daarmee kan ik mijn hutje wel weer oplappen.

Mijn benen beginnen pijn te doen van het lange ronddwalen in het centrum. Ik heb geprobeerd mijn route te onthouden en op herkenbare punten te letten, maar alle straten lijken hier erg op elkaar. Ze zijn allemaal kaarsrecht en de wegen zijn volgestort met beton. Voor het eerst mis ik uitbundige straatversieringen die in elke straat anders lijken te zijn, zodat het makkelijk is om de weg te onthouden. Ik word benauwd bij de gedachte dat ik hier niet voor zonsopgang weg kan komen. Ik moet en zal wegkomen.

Mijn hart maakt een sprongetje als ik in de verte een plein zie waar nog enkele straatlantaarns zie branden. In de rest van district 2 gaat de straatverlichting blijkbaar uit na een bepaalde tijd, of is er helemaal geen verlichting. Dat is heel wat anders dan in het Capitool. Zelfs in het armste gedeelte brandt er in de nacht constant licht. Dit is een van de punten die ik onthouden heb en als ik straks de goede richting in ga, ben ik zo thuis.

Ik nader de lantaarnpalen en schrik als ik plotseling een zware mannenstem vanaf het plein hoor komen. De stilte die volgt wordt snel overstemd met een enorme herrie van metaal dat over elkaar schuift. Mijn lijf schreeuwt dat ik me om moet draaien en maken dat ik weg kom, maar ik weet dat het lang zal duren voordat ik een ander herkenbaar punt tegen zal komen. Ik druk me tegen een van de betonnen muren van een hoog gebouw aan en luister terwijl ik mijn adem inhoud naar de stemmen die vanaf het plein klinken.

'Wie zal er zich dit jaar aanbieden als tribuut?' De figuren lijken zich er niks van aan te trekken dat het rond middernacht is. Ze praten zo hard dat ik bang ben dat iemand zijn gordijnen opzij zal trekken en mij zal zien staan. Ik heb dan nog geluk dat ik klein ben, misschien zouden ze me over het hoofd zien.

'Geen idee,' bromt een andere stem, 'misschien die zoon van Fintan? Voor de meisjes staat het wel vast, dat wordt Valerie Blaze'. Ik besef meteen dat ze het over de Hongerspelen hebben. Ik gluur om het muurtje waar ik mezelf achter verstopt heb. Er staan nog enkele andere mensen op het plein en het lijkt erop dat ze iets aan het bouwen zijn. Waarschijnlijk het podium voor de boete. Het zal niet meer lang duren voordat de 47ste Hongerspelen gaan beginnen. Het geeft me een gek gevoel vanbinnen dit te zien, ik heb er alleen nog maar over gehoord in verhalen. Mijn familie houdt niet van de Spelen en alle heisa die daar omheen hangt. Ze hebben ook geen tijd om zich er mee bezig te houden.

'Hopelijk krijgen we dit jaar weer een winnaar. Verliezen van zo'n arm district is niet goed voor de mentaliteit in 2'.

Ik wil me van de muur weg bewegen en teruggaan naar het bos, als ik plotseling een groepje vredebewakers in het oog krijgt. De vredebewakers in het Capitool of hier in district 2 zien er even angstaanjagend uit. Één van hen lijkt me met een doordringende blik aan te kijken. Geschrokken deins ik achteruit. Ik ga in mijn hoofd af wat er zou kunnen gebeuren als ik echt gezien ben en word er misselijk van. Voorzichtig gluur ik nog een keer om de muur heen en ik weet bijna zeker dat de man mijn kant op komt. Ik zie het pistool aan zijn broeksriem hangen en stel me voor hoe hij me terug naar het Capitool voert, om mijn tong eruit te laten snijden. De paniek giert door mijn lijf en de drang om te vluchten onderdruk ik niet langer. Ik draai me om en ren zo hard als ik kan weg. Voor mijn gevoel maken de oude, gestolen gympen die ik aanheb een verschrikkelijke herrie en wekt het geluid iedere burger in heel Panem.

Ik heb er spijt van dat ik geen trui met capuchon heb aangedaan, want als de vredebewaker nu achter mij aan komt zal hij me vast en zeker herkennen aan mijn golvende, zwarte haren die achter me aan vliegen. Ik durf echter niet om te kijken en ren zo hard als ik kan met het stuk gevonden plastic in mijn hand een van de donkere straten in.

* * *

><p>De zon begint al langzaam op te komen als ik eindelijk bij mijn hutje in het dichtbegroeide deel van het bos aankom. Ik zie dat het al aardig scheefgezakt is in de zachte aarde. Vermoeid raap ik wat keien op uit een modderhoop en leg ze tegen een van de wanden aan, hopend dat dit een ergere verschuiving zal voorkomen. Met trillende armen van vermoeidheid bevestig ik de lappen plastic op het dak. Als het goed is houd ik het de volgende regenbui droog.<p>

Ik ben zo ontzettend moe dat ik wanneer ik binnen ben ik meteen in de hoop handdoeken ga liggen die mijn bed voor moeten stellen. Wanneer ik een paar uurtjes geslapen heb zal ik de plassen water en plukjes mos van de vloer van mijn hut opruimen. Ik voel amper meer dat de harde ondergrond mijn rug bezeert. Normaal kan ik hierdoor uren wakker liggen. Mijn gedachten gaan dan altijd naar mijn ouders, en ik zie weer voor me hoe mijn moeder me een verhaal uit haar hoofd verteld voor dat ik moest gaan slapen. Dat was het enige tijdstip op de dag dat ze echt tijd voor me had. Ik heb een rotjeugd gehad, maar ik kan het mijn familie niet kwalijk nemen. Niemand kijkt naar je om in het Capitool als je uit een arme familie komt. De schaarse groep arme mensen die in het Capitool woont is hecht verbonden, ze hebben hun eigen school en eigen buurt. Maar ze hebben nooit tijd voor elkaar, aangezien er altijd hard gewerkt moet worden. Ik vraag me af of mijn ouders, broers en zus nog wel eens aan mij denken. Ze weten niet waarom ik uit het Capitool gevlucht ben, ze weten niet eens dat ik hier ik ben. Waarschijnlijk denken ze dat ik gevlucht ben omdat ik niet hard wilde werken. Misschien zijn ze me ook wel gewoon vergeten. Met deze sombere gedachtes in mijn hoofd sluit ik mijn hazelnootbruine ogen en kom ik in een droomloze slaap terecht.

Ik schrik wakker als ik gebons op mijn deur hoor. Ik denk kan maar aan één ding bedenken: ze hebben me ontdekt. Ik heb mezelf verraden. Ik had het bos nooit moeten verlaten. Ik had beter moeten weten. Het Capitool jaagt natuurlijk op me, alle vredebewakers zullen goed hun ogen openhouden om mij te kunnen vinden. Ze zijn vast een grote prijs beloofd. Was ik gisteren maar hier gebleven, dan was mijn hutje maar overstroomd. Nu ga ik misschien wel dood.

Ik kijk de jonge vredebewaker die binnenkomt angstig aan. Hij zal me meenemen en mijn tong eraf snijden, zoals ze gedreigd hadden. Hij komt van de deuropening vandaan, dichter naar me toe en ik bereken hoe groot de kans is dat ik langs hem heen kan glippen en kan vluchten. Heel klein waarschijnlijk. Buiten zal vast nog een groep bewakers staan. Als zijn hand onder zijn jas verdwijnt, verwacht ik dat hij er een wapen of handboeien van onderdaan zal halen, maar in plaats daarvan pakt hij een envelop. Hij strekt zijn arm met de envelop naar me uit en kijkt me aan, wachtend tot ik het aanpak. Ik kijk hem wantrouwend aan.

'Hij is van Hera,' mompelt hij, maar doordat het zo stil is, zelfs de vogels fluiten niet, lijkt het alsof hij het in mijn oor schreeuwt. Bij het horen van de naam begint mijn hart sneller te kloppen. Ik wil de brief bijna uit zijn handen rukken, maar weet me net op tijd in te houden. Dit is natuurlijk een valstrik. Dit is manier om erachter te komen dat ik echt Fainne ben. Waarschijnlijk zal hij me alsnog meenemen als ik doe alsof ik haar niet ken, maar het is altijd nog beter dan op zo'n stomme manier er in te trappen.

'Wie is dat,' vraag ik zonder enige emotie aan mijn stem toe te voegen.

De jonge bewaker zucht even en buigt zich naar mij toe.

'Ik ben een vriend van haar, Fainne. Ze heeft me opgedragen je deze brief te brengen'. Ik blijf de jongen vol argwaan aankijken. Hij mocht willen dat ik in zijn trucjes zal trappen.

'Ik heb dagen naar je gezocht. Toen ik dit hutje zag, wist ik bijna zeker dat jij hier zou onderkomen. In district 2 houden ze niet zo van kamperen'. Ik trek een wenkbrauw op, dat klinkt echt niet als een logische reden. Als ik nog steeds niet op zijn woorden reageer zucht hij weer en gooit hij de brief bij mij op schoot.

'Vertrouw me. Hera wilt dat je hem leest. Ik moet hier weg voordat iemand doorheeft dat ik weg ben'.

Voor ik het weet is de jongeman verdwenen en blijf ik beduusd met de brief in mijn handen achter.

Als het waar is wat hij zegt, kan hij inderdaad in grote problemen komen door mij niet op te pakken. Dat is voor mij de doorslaggevende factor dat ik hem wel moet vertrouwen. Misschien dat er een chip in de brief zit en staat er straks een hele groep vredebewakers voor mijn hut, samen met een paar camera's voor het Capitool, zodat ze me live op televisie voor heel Panem kunnen martelen. Dat is iets wat ze maar al te graag zouden willen doen met iemand die de presidentiële familie in hun ogen voor schut zet. Het zou zeker een leuk begin zijn van de Hongerspelen. Maar de kans is groter dat dit echt een brief is van Hera en ik maak envelop dus snel open.

Binnenin zit een sneeuwwit papiertje, iets wat me helemaal doet denken aan het Capitool. Voorzichtig vouw ik het open en bestudeer de tekst die er opstaat. Het handschrift van de geschreven tekst komt me heel bekend voor. Ik knipper een paar keer met mijn ogen om te voorkomen dat ik moet huilen, alleen maar door het aanzicht van krullerige letters die Hera een paar dagen geleden op dit velletje gezet heeft. Ik schraap mijn keel en lees de tekst.

_Lieve Fainne,_

_Ik mis je zo erg. Ik voel me iedere dag ontzettend alleen. Na alles wat er gebeurd is, praat mijn familie nauwelijks meer tegen me. Mijn ouders hebben besloten dat nu ik volwassen ben, ik moet gaan trouwen. Ze willen dat ik trouw met een man uit de regering, die ik niet eens ken. _

_Ik weet zeker dat het me gaat lukken om weg te komen voordat ik getrouwd ben. Wacht dus alsjeblieft op me en geef de hoop nog niet op._

_Hera_

Het ontroerde gevoel dat ik had bij het aanzien van Hera's handschrift maakt plaats voor ongekende woede. Mijn neusvleugels beginnen te trillen en met mijn hand knijp ik de brief bijna fijn, om hem vervolgens weer zo glad mogelijk te strijken aangezien dit eerste is wat ik van Hera gehoord heb sinds onze mislukte ontsnappingspoging uit het Capitool.

Ik lees woord na woord opnieuw. Het vergroot de woede die ik in mijn lijf heb alleen maar. Eerst verbieden ze ons om samen te zijn en nu dwingen ze haar ook nog eens te trouwen met een oude vent die ze niet eens kent. En ondanks alles blijft ze optimistisch. Nadat ik vijf keer geprobeerd had in het Capitool terug te komen, had ik de hoop opgegeven. Ik dacht dat Hera me wel vergeten zou zijn na al die tijd. Zij heeft waarschijnlijk ook geprobeerd te vluchten in haar eentje, maar het is haar ook nooit gelukt. En als ze eenmaal getrouwd is, zal ze nooit meer de vrijheid krijgen om het te proberen.

Verdriet en woede mengen zich tot een grote brei van emoties. Kon ik dat stomme huwelijk maar tegenhouden. Kon ik haar nog maar een keer zien. Woedend sla ik op mijn zelfgebouwde tafel. Een dikke, golvende lok haar valt voor mijn ogen en ik duw deze boos achter mijn oor. Ik stamp woedend door mijn hutje, het kan me niets meer schelen als het nu ter plekke in zal storten. Ik wil de longen uit mijn lijf schreeuwen. Plotseling stop ik.

Mijn gedachten gaan terug naar gisteravond, naar de bouwvakkers. Ik hoor hun brommende stemmen weer in mijn hoofd, afwisselend met het geluid van metaal. Het zal niet lang meer duren voordat de 47ste Hongerspelen zullen beginnen. Een jongen en een meisje uit ieder district zullen de kans krijgen het Capitool in te komen. Ik hap even naar lucht als ik besef wat ik van plan ben. Ik weet niet goed hoe de boetes verlopen, de parade of het interview. Mijn familie en ik keken nooit naar de Hongerspelen, dat vonden we overdreven gedoe. Ik weet wel dat je in een arena gegooid wordt met de andere jongens en meisjes, waar je zult moeten vechten tot de dood, tot er één iemand overblijft. Maar het is mijn enige kans om het Capitool in te komen. Het is mijn enige kans om Hera van het gedwongen huwelijk te redden en haar weer te zien. Over de rest kan ik me later zorgen maken.

Ik zal de vrouw van wie ik houd redden.

* * *

><p><em>Daar is mijn allereerste hoofdstuk dan eindelijk, ik ben heel erg benieuwd wat jullie ervan vinden!<em>

_De opbouw is misschien anders dan de meesten van jullie gewend zijn of verwacht hadden. Ik zal niet beginnen met boetehoofdstukken, maar met zogenaamde introductiehoofdstukken. De eerste zes hoofdstukken zullen gaan over het leven van de tributen, een paar weken of misschien een paar dagen voor de dag van de boete. De boetes zullen zeker ook nog aan bod komen, maar niet uit het oogpunt van de tributen. Maar dat zien jullie wel als ik zover ben ;)_

_Ik wil Zacksteel, Serenetie-Ishida, MyWeirdWorld en Marie999 bedanken voor het insturen van hun tributen! Ik vind het allemaal hele leuke personages en hoop dat ik ze heb neergezet zoals jullie ongeveer in gedachten hadden._

_Ik wil mijn beta LeviAntonius heel erg bedanken voor het helpen met dit hoofdstuk en het bedenken van een opbouw :)_

_Zoals jullie waarschijnlijk wel hebben gezien was ik van plan met een sponsorsysteem te gaan werken. Ik had hier wel een idee voor maar dat vond ik uiteindelijk veel te ingewikkeld worden. Daarom wil ik nu even weten of jullie wel interesse hebben in een sponsorsysteem._

_Ik zou het natuurlijk heel leuk vinden als jullie een review achter zouden willen laten :)_


	3. Hoofdstuk 2 - District 3 en 4

**Killyanne Maccilian – 12 jaar – District 3**

Ik plaats mijn voeten in de afdrukken die Delenin met zijn glimmende laarzen in de aarde achterlaat. Ik probeer de geluidloze bewegingen van de jongen te imiteren. Mijn hart bonst harder in mijn borstkas bij iedere stap dieper in het dorre bos. Het bewoonde gedeelte van district 3 komt steeds verder achter ons te liggen. Ik vraag me af of Delenin me vandaag naar het hek zal brengen dat ons district van de wildernis daarbuiten scheidt.

Af en toe versperren dikke boomstronken of omgevallen bomen ons modderige pad. Delenin springt er behendig overheen, terwijl ik onhandig mijn kleine benen over het hout til. Ik kijk verwonderd op als ik dichtbij vogels hoor fluiten. Zoekend speur ik de heldere lucht af en bekijk ik de toppen van de kale bomen, maar ik kan de zangvogels niet vinden. Ik luister naar de geluiden die ze maken en voor ik het weet fluit ik hun wijsje mee.

'Hier in de bossen leven veel meer dieren dan in ons district. Dat is namelijk bevuild door de uitlaatgassen die de fabrieken uitstoten, dus daar kunnen ze niet leven.' De blonde jongen spreekt de woorden wijs uit. Hij werpt een blik over zijn schouder en ik knik om te bevestigen dat ik hem begrijp. Maar dat doe ik niet. Ik heb nog nooit van uitlaatgassen gehoord, maar als het de beesten verjaagt zal het wel iets heel slechts zijn. Het geeft me een veilig gevoel dat we daar nu ver van uit de buurt zijn.

De weg die we afleggen verandert geleidelijk van een modderige poel naar een gebied vol met kiezelstenen. De glimmende kiezeltjes die onder mijn voeten liggen trekken mijn aandacht meteen. Ik laat me door mijn knieën zakken. Mijn zongebruinde handen glijden door het grind en scheppen zoveel mogelijk kostbare voorwerpen van de grond af. Ik berg ze in een van de zakken van mijn versleten, groene jas op. Ik vind ook een aantal andere dingen, zoals ijzeren snoertjes en knoopjes. Ik vraag me af met wie ik deze spulletjes zal kunnen ruilen en wat ik hier voor zal kunnen krijgen. Misschien een beker melk of een stuk droog brood.

Met een glimlach op mijn smalle gezicht kom ik overeind. Mijn verheugde uitdrukking verdwijnt echter als ik merk dat ik Delenin uit het oog verloren ben. Hij moet niet door hebben gehad dat ik was gestopt met lopen. Ik tuur wanhopig in de verte, maar zie nergens de contouren van zijn lichaam. Zijn laarzen hebben ook geen spoor achtergelaten in het grind. De stenen liggen er nog onaangeroerd bij, alsof Delenin zomaar van de aardbodem is verdwenen.

Ik zet mijn handen aan mijn mond en roep zijn naam. De vogels die net nog hadden gefloten vliegen verschrikt op, maar het maakt me niet uit. Ik wil weten waar Delenin is. Ik hoop zo dat hij plotseling vanachter een boom tevoorschijn komt om me te laten schrikken, maar er gebeurt niets. Ik kan niet geloven dat ik achter ben gelaten. Niet alweer. Tranen maken mijn beeld wazig. Een nare herinnering doet de bomen in enorme mensen met uitdrukkingsloze gezichten veranderen. De kleur van het grind doet me denken aan de vieze, witte sneeuw die was gevallen op de dag dat ik mijn moeder op de markt was verloren.

Het ene moment hadden we nog hand in hand gelopen. De mark was vol met mensen die probeerden wat eten te verkrijgen op de koude winterdagen. Ik was nog zo klein dat ik net op beenhoogte van de meeste mensen kwam. Regelmatig kreeg ik een trap in buik of gezicht en mijn lichaam brandde van de pijn. Ik probeerde het te negeren en mijn moeder steviger vast te houden, tot ik besefte dat ik haar allang niet meer vasthield. Ik schreeuwde maar kon niets doen. Ik was gevangen in een zee van mensen die me alle kanten op duwden. Mijn moeder heb ik nooit meer teruggezien.

'Killyanne!' De vertrouwde stem brengt me weer naar het heden terug. Ik droog mijn tranen als ik zie dat Delenin voor mij staat. Mijn verdriet verdwijnt meteen als ik de bloemen in zijn handen zie. 'Kijk wat ik heb gevonden!' Trots steekt hij een tweetal bloemen naar me toe, die beide dezelfde lichtblauwe kleur hebben als mijn ogen.

'Ze zijn prachtig,' stamel ik uit. Planten groeien meestal nooit binnen de hekken rondom het district. Zelfs op de markt zijn ze vaak niet te koop, omdat ze enorm veel waard. Bloemen worden verkocht bij de rijke mensen aan huis. Ik wil de bloemen uit Delenins hand pakken, maar hij trekt zijn arm gauw terug.

'Je kunt de blaadjes van deze plant eten'. Hij trekt een van de blauwe bladeren eraf en draait het in zijn vingertoppen om. Hij legt het op het puntje van zijn tong en voor ik het weet begint hij op het blad te kauwen. Ongelovig kijk ik de jongen aan die zomaar een kostbaar goedje doorslikt alsof het niets is. 'Smaakt net als sla,' zegt hij kauwend op een tweede stuk. 'Wil je ook proeven?'

Deze keer geeft hij de bloem wel aan mij, maar ik ben niet van plan hem te eten. Ik pak hem stevig bij de stengel beet en maak hem vast tussen het elastiek dat mijn lichtbruine haar in een staart bij elkaar houdt. Ik draai me even om om aan Delenin te laten zien wat ik gedaan heb.

'Mooi,' knikt de jongen me glimlachend toe. Mijn wangen worden rood door zijn compliment.

'We zijn bijna aangekomen bij de plek die ik je wil laten zien. Je mag pas kijken als we er zijn, dus je moet je ogen dicht doen'. Nog voordat ik ze heb gesloten, komt Delenin achter me staan en houdt hij zijn koude vingers voor mij. Mijn zicht wordt belemmerd door zijn handen en ik giechel nerveus. Delenin begeleidt mij de juiste richting in en voorzichtig zet ik mijn ene voet voor de andere. Ik ben ontzettend benieuwd waar we naar toe gaan, maar mijn handen trillen ook uit angst dat ik ergens tegenaan zal botsen nu ik niets zie.

Ik kan door de gleuven van zijn Delenins vingers zien dat de we ons op een lichtere plek bevinden. Een statisch gezoem vult mijn oren. Al snel geeft Delenin me de aanwijzing te stoppen met lopen.

'We zijn er al,' fluistert Delenin op mysterieuze toon, 'Ik tel tot drie en dan mag je je ogen openen'. Maar ik heb mijn ogen nooit dicht gehad. Wanneer hij zijn handen van mijn ogen haalt zie ik het prachtige, open veld waar we ons op bevinden. Met open mond kijk ik naar het versgroene grasbed om me heen. Het is een grote open plek, omringd door kale bomen. Maar in het zonlicht zien die er zelfs prachtig uit. Het gezoem wat ik eerder hoorde komt van een gigantisch hek. Blauwe vonken schieten over de muur die ons van de wildernis daarachter scheidt. De stroom lijkt wel te dansen zoals vuur dat doet. Sprakeloos kijk ik toe.

Delenin pakt mijn hand vast en samen gaan we aan de rand in de schaduw zitten. Hij zet een veldfles gevuld met water tegen zijn eigen lippen aan voordat hij het aan mij geeft. Het koude water voelt heerlijk en kalmeert mijn droge keel. Ik realiseer me dat het al even geleden is dat ik heb gegeten en gedronken.

'Ik zou hier wel kunnen wonen,' verzucht Delenin.'Ik zou willen dat ik al ouder was dan dertien. Dat ik niet meer iedere dag naar mijn ouders zou moeten luisteren en naar school zou moeten gaan.' Hij trekt een vies gezicht. 'Ik zou iedere dag door de bossen kunnen dwalen en elke nacht onder de sterrenhemel kunnen slapen'. Hij steunt op zijn rechterarm terwijl hij me aankijkt. 'Waar heb jij vannacht geslapen? Ben je bij Sammy gebleven?'

Delenin weet dat ik jaren terug mijn moeder ben verloren. Ik heb geen thuis en moet het geluk hebben dat iemand mij een slaapplaats aanbied 's nachts. Sammy is mijn beste vriendin, maar haar gezin is erg arm. In hun huis is amper plek genoeg voor haar familie zelf. Het is onmogelijk voor mij om daar te blijven slapen. Bij Delenin kan ik ook niet verblijven, zijn ouders zijn rijke mensen. Die willen geen zwerver als ik in hun huis.

Ik wil hem niet ongerust maken. Hij hoeft niet te weten dat ik vannacht op een stel muffe kranten in een steegje heb geslapen. Ik wrijf met mijn rechterhand over mijn neus en knik alleen maar als antwoord op zijn vraag.

Een zacht gekwetter achter ons trekt onze aandacht. Delenin houdt zijn vinger tegen zijn lippen aan om aan te geven dat we stil moeten zijn. Samen sluipen we naar de struiken achter ons toe. We gluren erover heen en zien een aantal eenden in een plas regenwater drijven.

Delenin rommelt wat in de tas waar hij ook zijn fles uit heeft gehaald en ik kijk hem afwachtend aan. Ik trek mijn wenkbrauwen omhoog van verbazing als ik zie dat hij zijn zelfgemaakte katapult tevoorschijn haalt.

'Wat wil je gaan doen?' vraag ik hem zo zacht mogelijk. Ook al weet ik allang wat hij van plan is.

'Ik wil ze alleen maar laten schrikken. Heb jij wat steentjes meegenomen?' Hij wist naar mijn groene jaszak. Met tegenzin geef ik een van mijn glimmende stenen aan hem. Hopelijk kan ik de kiezel later ophalen. Zodra Delenin het steentje in het elastiek van zijn katapult bevestigt, voel ik weer het gespannen enthousiasme dat ik altijd voel als Delenin zijn katapult gaat gebruiken. Delenin trekt het elastiek zo strak mogelijk naar achteren en ik richt mijn ogen op de eendjes. Ze hebben niets door. Een doffe klap overstemt alle andere geluiden in het bos en de dieren vliegen verschrikt op.

Delenin kijkt me smalend aan en vraagt of ik het niet ook eens wil proberen. Zoiets zou ik nooit durven doen, maar ik antwoord hem niet. Mijn blik blijft hangen op het ene eendje dat niet gevlogen is. Hij ligt zonder zich te bewegen aan de rand van de plas. Ik denk dat ik iets roods langs de zijkant van zijn kop zie vloeien.

'Je hebt er één geraakt, Delenin. Hij is gewond,' piep ik uit. Delenin ziet het nu ook en klimt zo snel mogelijk door het struikgewas heen. Ik volg hem op de voet en zie dat het diertje inderdaad bloedt. Delenin knielt bij het beestje neer en voelt aan zijn nekje en borst.

'Hij is dood,'

Ik sla geschokt mijn handen voor mijn mond. Niemand van ons zegt iets. Delenin kijkt verdwaast rond en begint dan een kuil in de aarde te graven. Ik pak het beestje voorzichtig op en streel met mijn duim zijn bontgekleurde vleugels. Ik voel me koud vanbinnen als ik me bedenk dat we een leven ontnomen hebben.

'Het was een mannetje,' mompelt Delenin terwijl hij naast me komt staan, 'die hebben mooiere kleuren dan de vrouwtjes. Ik heb een kuil voor hem gegraven. Als we een grote kei vinden, kunnen we die als grafsteen voor hem gebruiken'.

Ik kijk naar het dode dier in mijn armen en zie inderdaad hoe mooi zijn kleuren zijn. Delenin wil het hem van me overpakken maar ik bedenk me iets en schud mijn hoofd.

'Stop,' zeg ik zo zelfverzekerd mogelijk. 'We gaan de eend niet begraven, maar we gaan hem verkopen op de markt. Hij heeft prachtige veren, ik weet zeker dat iemand die graag wilt hebben. Vlees levert altijd redelijk veel geld op.'

Hij knikt langzaam en voor het eerst voel ik me even slim als de jongen die ik zo erg bewonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Darian Cross – 16 jaar – District 3<strong>

**3 jaar geleden**

Met mijn bleke vingers draai ik de chip in mijn handpalm om. Aandachtig bekijk ik hoe de hoekjes lichtelijk naar binnen gekruld zijn door het werk van een beitel. Ik laat mijn vingertoppen over het metaal glijden en bestudeer de diepte van de puntjes die erin aangebracht zijn. Ik controleer het voorwerp op krassen, maar het oppervlak is onaangetast. De chip in mijn handpalm is perfect gemaakt, zonder enige fouten. Ik leg hem voorzichtig in de bruine bak met het Capitoollogo dat links van me staat. Uit een stapel rechts van me pak ik een nieuwe chip, en herhaal mijn routine.

Een aantal schoolgenoten van mij zitten bij me aan de stenen bank en controleren ook de kleine metalen voorwerpen. We delen de verantwoordelijkheid met de beitelaars dat er geen fout gemaakte chips naar het Capitool gestuurd worden. Ik heb al gemerkt dat ik veel langer bezig ben dan de andere kinderen, maar ik kan het niet laten om elk chipje uitvoerig te bestuderen.

Ik schrik op als een van de machines in de fabriek schokkende geluiden begint te maken. Ik hef mijn groenblauwe ogen op van mijn werk en zoek het onding dat zoveel lawaai produceert. Het is het apparaat dat het dichtst bij de beitelaars staat. Niemand van hen lijkt te reageren op de herrie, zo ook mijn vader niet die met zijn rug naar mij toe zit. Hij zit voorovergebogen over zijn werk en lijkt de muffige omgeving om zich heen te negeren.

Wanneer de machine hevig begint te schudden, staat er iemand met een geërgerde blik van zijn werkbank op en draait aan de stroeve knoppen in een poging het ding tot rust te laten komen. Met grote ogen kijk ik toe hoe het alleen nog maar wilder heen en weer begint te bewegen. Een oranje vonk ontvlamt tussen twee platen in het apparaat die de stukken metaal vloeibaar maken zodat ze bewerkt kunnen worden. Mijn hele lichaam vult zich met angst, omdat dit wel eens heel fout af zal kunnen lopen. Ik zie hoe mijn vader opstaat en op de machine afrent. Maar het is al te laat.

Even blijft het stil, één seconde maar. De rust lijkt in de fabriek teruggekeerd te zijn, maar dat is maar schijn. Met een luide knal wordt alles wat ik zie aan mijn ogen onttrokken. Een fel wit licht brandt op mijn netvlies. Bijtend gas verspreidt zich overal om mij heen en stroomt mijn neus- oog- en keelholtes binnen. Terwijl ik gil voel ik dat iemand zijn arm om mijn middel slaat en me wegtrekt van het gevaar.

Voor ik het weet sta ik buiten, ten midden van de andere kinderen. Ik zie hoe de gasdampen de hoge ramen van de fabriek beslaan. Mijn vader kan ik nergens vinden. Er lijken uren verstreken te zijn als er eindelijk een paar mannen zich de fabriek in te wagen. Één voor één worden er levenloze lichamen naar buiten gesleept. Ik schreeuw als ik mijn vader tussen hen ontdek.

* * *

><p><strong>Heden<strong>

Met mijn bleke vingers draai ik de chip in mijn handpalm om. Aandachtig bekijk ik hoe de hoekjes licht naar binnen gekruld zijn door het werk van een beitel. Ik laat mijn vingertoppen over het metaal glijden en bestudeer de diepte van de puntjes die erin aangebracht zijn. Ik pak mijn beitel op als ik merk dat de kuiltjes niet diep genoeg zijn aangebracht. Ik sla even licht in de vier puntjes en leg de chip dan in de bak.

Het is al zo'n vier jaar geleden dat ik voor het eerst een metaalfabriek binnenkwam en nog steeds verricht ik dezelfde handelingen. Na de dood van mijn vader ben ik hier fulltime gaan werken. Ik wil er niet aan toegeven dat het me kapot maakt dat ik iedere dag van zonsopkomst tot zonsondergang in deze fabriek gevangen zit.

Ik veeg met mijn hand de bruine plukken haar uit mijn gezicht. Ik kan de wallen en littekens die in mijn gezicht staan bijna onder mijn handpalm voelen. De omstandigheden in de metaalfabriek zijn hels. De werktijden zijn onmenselijk lang en onze werkzalen zijn slecht belicht. De hoge, stoffige ramen in het gebouw laten amper zonlicht door. De werkomstandigheden zijn levensgevaarlijk. Iedere dag loop je het risico dat een machine een explosie veroorzaakt en het gebouw vlam vat. Elke avond die je weer naar huis kunt gaan, betekent eigenlijk dat je weer een dag overleefd hebt. Al houdt dat geluk ooit op, als fabriekswerker ben je gedoemd om door een ongelukje om te komen. Maar ik weet dat het geen ongelukken zijn. Het Capitool zou maar een klein beetje van hun geld hoeven te investeren in een nieuwe fabriek waarin de omstandigheden wel veilig zijn. Dat zullen ze alleen nooit voor ons over hebben. Moordenaars.

De andere jongens en ik hebben alleen geen recht om te klagen. Hier werken is de enige manier om wat geld voor onze families te verdienen. En als er iets belangrijk voor mij is, dan is het wel mijn gezin. Ik zal ervoor zorgen dat ik mijn moeder, oma en zus Tyra bescherm. Dat heb ik immers na de dood van mijn vader aan mezelf gezworen.

Ik wend mijn hoofd af van de stapels chips die voor mij op de werktafel ligt, om te peilen hoe ver de anderen met hun werk zijn. De meeste zijn duidelijk verder dan ik, maar zelfs vanaf hier kan ik zien dat ze onnauwkeurig te werk gaan ze gemaakt hebben. De meeste chips die we bewerken worden gebruikt in technologische goedjes voor het Capitool, zoals luxe televisies en andere, vreemde voorwerpen. Als er niet zo streng gecontroleerd zou worden, had ik waarschijnlijk allang met mijn werk geknoeid. Gewoon om die achterbakse Capitoolinwoners terug te pakken.

Ik werp nog een laatste blik op mijn collega's, die tevens vijf uur per week mijn klasgenoten zijn. Een buitenstaander zou denken dat wij broers zijn. Een gemeenschappelijke achtergrond hebben schept een band. Bijna iedereen hier heeft minstens één familielid verloren in de fabriek, en is nu kostwinnaar van het gezin. Daarbij hebben we allemaal het typische fabriekswerkers uiterlijk: een bleke, stugge huid onder de littekens, groot, en bruin haar. De jongens zijn mijn vrienden, maar broers zou ik ze niet kunnen noemen. Vergelijken met de band die ik met mijn zusje heb, stelt de vriendschap bijna niets voor.

Ik kijk verstrooid van mijn werk op als ik zware laarzen de werkzaal hoor betreden. Een drietal vredebewakers is binnengekomen. Twee daarvan zijn oude bekenden, ze lopen hier al rond sinds dat ik hier voor het eerst binnenkwam. Dat zijn Lyrus, een veertigjarige kerel met een altijd neppe vriendelijke glimlach en Pasha, een jonge vrouw die meestal weinig zegt. Ik voel weinig sympathie voor ze, simpelweg omdat ze het Capitool dienen.

Abban versterkt het team pas sinds een paar weken. Tot iedereen zijn ongenoegen lijkt hij de leidersfunctie van Lyrus overgenomen te hebben. Sinds de komst van Abban en tientallen andere vredebewakers die naar district 3 zijn overgeplaatst, zijn de regels en de straffen strenger en zwaarder geworden. De exacte reden is mij niet bekend, maar ik weet dat de armoede in district 3 een stuk hoger is dan een aantal jaar geleden. Waarschijnlijk is het de bedoeling om mogelijke problemen hiermee te voorkomen.

Ik voel nu pas hoe slap mijn ledematen aanvoelen en hoeveel moeite ik moet doen om mijn ogen open te houden. Met mijn bevuilde vingers schuif ik mijn mouw een stukje omhoog, waardoor een glimmend polshorloge tevoorschijn komt. Achter de zwarte wijzers is een kruis aangebracht, die symbool staat voor de 'Cross' familie. Het uurwerk wordt al jarenlang doorgegeven van vader op zoon, als ik de verhalen moet geloven. Ik weet bijna zeker dat het uit de tijd voor de Donkere Dagen komt, toen mijn familie blijkbaar rijk genoeg was om dit sieraad te laten maken. Aan verkopen denk ik niet, daar is het me veel te dierbaar voor.

De zwarte wijzers geven aan dat het zes uur is. Dat betekent dat ik al bijna twaalf uur aan het werk ben en de dag eindelijk voorbij is. Ik ben er niet in geslaagd om mijn werk af te maken. Waarschijnlijk zal een halfuur genoeg zijn om het te voltooien, maar met Abban als controleur maakt het niet uit of je bijna klaar bent of nog niet eens begonnen. Het is allebei even schandalig in zijn ogen.

'Wat is dit, Cross?' Natuurlijk komt juist Abban bij mijn werkbank staan en snuift van woede in mijn gezicht. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik de andere vredebewakers het werk van de andere jongens controleren. Ik richt mijn ogen op de man voor me en staar hem kalm in zijn donkere ogen aan. Ik ben niet bang voor de eventuele straf die ik zal krijgen. Als ik vandaag maar met geld naar mijn familie terug kan, vind ik alles prima.

'Het zal niet meer gebeuren.' Ik meen wat ik zeg. Ik ben misschien niet bang voor de consequenties, maar ik wil ook geen risico's lopen. Het is beter om de haat die ik voor de vredebewakers voel eenzijdig te houden. Al zou het me niet verbazen als hij al een hekel aan mij en de anderen heeft.

'Het zal zeker niet meer gebeuren,' bromt hij alleen maar uit. 'Geen salaris voor jou vandaag.' Mijn ogen worden groot van schrik als het tot me doordringt wat hij zegt. Hij had me zwaarder werk mogen geven morgen, me mogen vernederen of me zelf laten afranselen in het centrum, zoals tegenwoordig met dieven gedaan wordt. Dat had ik allemaal minder erg gevonden dan thuiskomen zonder een envelop met geld, hoe weinig het ook is. Maar in plaats daarvan raakt hij me op mijn zwakke plek. Ik kan de teleurgestelde, hongerige blikken van mijn familieleden zo voor me zien.

Geen geld betekent dat mijn moeder morgen geen eten kan koken voor het gezin. We zullen het met de restjes van vandaag moeten doen. Waarschijnlijk houdt dat niet meer in dan een paar stukken droog brood en wat water.

De man wilt doorlopen naar de volgende jongen, maar ik blokkeer zijn pad. De kwade uitdrukking op zijn gezicht verandert in een cynische lach als hij de hopeloze blik op mijn gezicht ziet.

'Laat mij alstublieft mijn werk afmaken. Ik beloof u dat ik het heel snel af heb.' Hij duwt me zonder verder iets te zeggen ruw aan de kant. Blijkbaar vindt hij dat hij genoeg woorden aan me vuil heeft gemaakt vandaag.

Het gevoel van vastberadenheid, vastberadenheid om een envelop met geld in ontvangst te nemen, wint het van mijn logische verstand om de vredebewakers niet tegen me te krijgen. Dus als het drietal weg wil lopen, gevolgd door de andere jongens die wel hun salaris hebben gekregen, versper ik opnieuw de weg en kijk de bewakers dringend aan.

'Alstublieft,' ik schreeuw de woorden bijna uit. 'Laat me mijn werk afmaken. Als het moet kan ik zelfs meer dingen doen, als u wilt blijf ik de hele nacht doorwerken'. Als ik het geld maar krijg, denk ik bij mezelf. De pijn in mijn lichaam kan ik wel negeren voor een extra paar uur, en de drang om mijn hoofd neer te leggen en te gaan slapen evenzeer. Ik zal me niet zomaar naar huis laten sturen.

Tot mijn verbazing wordt er meteen gereageerd op mijn woorden. Lyrus pakt Abban bij zijn schouder beet en fluistert iets in zijn oor. Abban lijkt het er oneens mee te zijn en de woedende blik op zijn gezicht is weer terug. Hevig schudt hij zijn hoofd. Pasha houdt zich stil en kijkt enigszins verveeld voor haar uit. Totaal tegen mijn verwachtingen in stampt Abban dan woedend langs me heen, terwijl hij de andere jongens een gebaar geeft dat ze naar buiten moeten. Blijkbaar heeft Abban de touwtjes minder in handen dan iedereen denkt. Lyrus richt zijn ogen, die gevuld zijn met medelijden, op me en knikt me kort toe.

'Je kan tot tien uur blijven werken, voor de helft van je salaris'.

Ik moet langer blijven voor minder geld, maar het is nog altijd beter dan niets.

* * *

><p><strong>Nivar Borna – 17 jaar – District 4<strong>

Mijn lichtroze lippen vormen zich tot een kleine glimlach als ik de grimmige sfeer in me opneem. Langzaamaan raken mijn ogen aan het donker gewend en lukt het me om de contouren van de mensen te onderscheiden. Het luide geschreeuw en gepraat van de menigte waarin ik mij bevind doet niet meer pijn aan mijn oren. Ik neem een laatste trek van de sigaret die ik tussen mijn vingers geklemd houd. De rook die uit mijn mond omhoog kringelt overstemt de geur van de rottende vis die ooit in het oude pakhuis heeft gelegen nauwelijks. Ik laat het smeulende voorwerp op de betonnen vloer vallen en druk het met de punt van mijn hak uit.

Dan is het tijd. Tijd om de boel te verzieken. Ik kom uit het donker en maak mijn introductie op het feest, een van de belangrijkste momenten op zo'n avond. Ik druk me door de massa van mensen heen, op weg naar de enige plek in de loods waar licht is. Alleen daar hangen nog enkele oude lampen.

Vanaf hier kan ik de ruimte om me heen beter bekijken. Het is veel groter dan ik eigenlijk had gedacht. Ik ontdek de schrale plekken op de grond die achter zijn gebleven van de containers die er gestaan hebben. Nadat er nieuwe visopslagplaatsen zijn gebouwd die dichterbij het station liggen, zijn alle oude panden leeg komen te staan. Overdag tenminste. 's Nachts worden ze gebruikt als ontmoetingsplek voor het uitschot van het district. En ik ben er ook regelmatig te vinden.

Terwijl ik om me heen kijk voel ik de geïnteresseerde blikken die op me gericht zijn. In deze loods ben ik nog nooit eerder geweest, maar in de andere paar vaak genoeg. Als ze me daar niet van kennen, kennen ze mij wel van de verhalen die in de rondte gaan. Ik ga rechtop staan en schud mijn zandblonde haar los. Vanuit mijn ooghoek zie ik een aantal jongemannen elke beweging van me volgen. Ze nemen ieder stukje van mijn lichaam zorgvuldig met hun ogen op. Het zijn allemaal idioten.

Het drukkende gevoel in mijn hoofd waar ik vanaf dacht te zijn komt opnieuw opzetten. Ik merk nu ook dat mijn tong ruw en droog aanvoelt. Met de drang om iets te drinken nader ik hoopvol de houten kratten die tevens in het verlichte deel staan. Ik word rijkelijk beloond. Ik laat mijn vingers over de halzen van de flessen glijden die in, op of naast de kratten staan. Ik heb behoefte aan iets sterks, iets waarvan ik het warm zal krijgen.

Na eeuwen gezocht te hebben vind ik eindelijk wat ik wil hebben. Ik klem de sterkste fles drank stevig onder mijn arm, niemand die hem missen zal. Ik neem ook één van de glazen in de boxen mee. Mijn rug doet zeer omdat ik zolang gebukt gestaan heb, maar dat zal de drank ook wel kunnen verlichten. Ik neem plaats aan een van de hoge tafels die in een cirkel opgesteld staan. Ik bijt op mijn wang als ik zie hoeveel mensen om me heen hebben gestaan toen ik op zoek was naar een fles. Ze hebben me compleet genegeerd.

Ik schenk mijn glas tot aan de rand vol. In enkele slokken heb ik het glas leeggedronken, alsof het water is. Het spul smaakt bitter en het brandt in mijn wang die ik net kapotgebeten heb. Maar het zware gevoel in mijn hoofd verandert al snel in een lichte waas en mijn ijskoude lichaam wordt al warmer. Ik vul het glas opnieuw en wil het weer aan mijn lippen zetten. Op dat moment merk ik dat twee felblauwe ogen me strak aankijken.

Geschrokken laat ik mijn glas bijna uit mijn handen kletteren. Mijn adem stokt even in mijn keel. De felblauwe ogen zijn me zo bekend, dat ik ze makkelijk uit de donkere menigte kan herkennen. Het versuffende effect van de alcohol lijkt plotseling verdwenen te zijn. Ik voel me nuchterder dan ooit.

Dat helpt me ook te realiseren dat de jongen die voor me staat iemand anders is dan ik dacht dat hij is mijn broer niet. Het is Elion niet. Natuurlijk is hij het niet. Elion staat immers over een paar uur al naast zijn bed om te trainen. Nee, mijn broertje zou zich hier nooit bevinden.

Op de kleur van zijn ogen na lijkt de jongen die me aankijkt totaal niet op mijn broer. Hij heeft een bleke huidskleur, en aan zijn smalle borstkas te zien heeft hij nooit het idee gehad om zich als vrijwilliger voor de Hongerspelen aan te bieden. Als hij merkt dat ik terugkijk naar hem, verschijnt er een voorzichtige glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ik heb hem nog nooit eerder gezien maar hij lijkt mij te kennen, of herkennen tenminste.

Ik heb zin om ervoor te zorgen dat zijn blije uitstraling aan het eind van deze nacht veranderd is in een smachtende. Ik wil dat hij een van de vele jongens wordt die vannacht niet trouw zullen blijven aan hun meisje. Ik wil paniek zaaien.

Ik wenk de jongen met mijn grijsblauwe ogen en hij reageert meteen. Hij nadert me en blijft even sprakeloos voor me staan. Zijn ogen schieten schuchter van mijn gezicht naar mijn lichaam. Alleen mijn zwarte jurk verbergt het beeld dat hij, volgens mij, maar al te graag zou zien. Hij lacht even nerveus als hij merkt dat ik doorheb wat hij aan het doen is.

'Jij ben Nivar, niet waar?' Zijn zachte maar lage stem komt bijna niet boven het lawaai van de anderen uit. Ik knik instemmend en hij steekt zijn hand naar me uit. 'Ik ben Ermin.' Hij probeert zichzelf zo aantrekkelijk mogelijk te laten klinken. Zijn handpalm voelt echter klam aan en het lukt hem niet om langer dan twee seconden zijn blik op mijn gezicht te houden.

'Vermaak je jezelf een beetje?'

'Ik verveelde me een beetje. Maar nu ben jij hier'. Ik vorm mijn lippen tot een charmante glimlach in een poging mijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. Dat ik niet meende wat ik zei, was te duidelijk hoorbaar in mijn stem. Ik zou van mijzelf walgen, zou ik zoiets echt menen.

Hij lijkt het niet door te hebben en lacht schaapachtig. Ik heb al lang door dat deze jongen even onnozel en irritant is als zowat elke inwoner van district 4. Hij wilt antwoorden, maar voordat hij dat kan doen voel ik een stel scherpe nagels in mijn schouder prikken. Ik word ruw omgedraaid en laat het glas nu wel uit mijn handen vallen. Het breekt op de harde vloer in tientallen stukken. Enkele snijden tegen mijn gebruinde benen aan en laten rode striemen achter.

'Wat doe jij hier?!' Een mollig meisje kijkt me razend aan en schudt me door elkaar. 'Jij bent hier niet welkom, Borna.' Ik besteed geen aandacht aan haar, maar kijk geschokt naar mijn been. Ik luister niet naar haar getier, maar voel mijn eigen woede opborrelen. Ik bal mijn vuisten en schreeuw dwars door haar gezeur heen.

'Kijk wat je gedaan hebt, zwijn!' Ik trek me uit haar greep en wijs naar de striemen op mijn benen. Ik merk dat er vele ogen onze kant op gericht worden. Sommige mensen durven dichter bij te komen en kijken geïnteresseerd naar wat er aan de hand is. Ik grijns smalend en een bijna dierlijk gegrom verlaat mijn mond.

Door de drank kan ik nauwelijks nadenken over wat ik doe. Ik beweeg mijn lichaam als in een impuls. ik klem mijn hand in de nek van het meisje en trek haar dicht tegen mij aan. Zij zal hier niet zomaar mee weg komen. Het meisje probeert me van zich af te slaan, maar met haar dikke lijf is ze veel te sloom om mij te raken. Nu pas heb ik door dat haar ogen bloeddoorlopen zijn. Ze heeft duidelijk iets geslikt.

Ik wil haar tegen de grond aan drukken, maar word verrast. Ze duikt weg en slaat haar mollige arm om mijn nek. Ik probeer me los te trekken uit haar ijzeren greep, maar ik zit muurvast. Er heeft zich een grote groep om ons heen verzameld en ik weiger verslagen te worden door haar. Woedend sla ik met mijn armen in het rond in een poging haar van me af te krijgen. Ze pakt me alleen maar steviger beet.

Ik probeer rustig na te denken over een manier op mijzelf los te krijgen. Maar door de alcohol en het gejoel van de toeschouwers is dit haast onmogelijk te doen. Ik heb niet veel andere keus dan proberen wat er het eerste wat in mijn hoofd opkomt. Ik wikkel mijn hand in haar lange haren en trek er hard aan. Krijsend laat ze me los. Ik sleep haar aan haar haar naar de grond toe en wil mijn knieën op haar borst plaatsen, om haar vervolgens hard in haar gezicht te kunnen slaan. Voordat ik haar kan raken, schreeuwt een lage stem boven de menigte uit.

'Stoppen nu!'

Het meisje duwt me van zich af. Ze gaat klaar staan om een volgende trap uit te kunnen delen, maar Ermin springt tussen ons beiden. Hij trekt het meisje stevig tegen zich aan en fluistert wat in haar oor. Om mij heen hoor ik de teleurstelling van de menigte en zie de mensen langzaamaan allemaal weglopen. Ik bijt nijdig op de nagel aan mijn rechterduim. Ik had alles onder controle. Die Ermin had zich nergens mee moeten bemoeien.

Ik zie dat het meisje hem aan de kant duwt en stampend wegloopt. Ermin wilt achter haar aan gaan, maar hij is haar al snel kwijt. Zuchtend draait hij zich naar mij om. Ik durf te wedden dat het meisje zijn vriendin is. En dat brengt mij op een idee om ze allebei terug te pakken voor wat ze me aangedaan hebben.

'Gaat het? Wil je even naar buiten toe?' Zonder dat Ermin het weet werkt hij mee aan mijn plannetje. Door de manier waarop hij net naar mij keek, weet ik dat hij mij niet kan breng mijn lippen naar zijn oor toe om het hem antwoord te geven.

'Ja.'

Ik pak hem bij zijn arm vast en hij leidt mij naar buiten. Ik merk niet eens meer hoe koud het hier is. Ermin gebaart dat ik tegen de muur moet gaan zitten om te rusten. Ik druk hem echter zachtjes tegen de buitenmuur aan.

'Was dat je vriendin?' Ik tik zachtjes met mijn vinger tegen zijn wang aan. Ik wil het zeker weten.

'J-ja,' stamelt hij terwijl zijn wangen donkerrood worden. 'Mareena. S-sorry, ze doet anders nooit zo. Ze is ontzettend lief, en geweldig. Zij heeft alles geregeld voor vanavond. Je weet wel.. de drank enzo. Ik weet niet waarom ze zo bot tegen je doet, Nivar. Ik denk dat jullie het echt heel goed met elkaar zouden kunnen vinden en-'

Ik laat hem ophouden met praten door mijn lippen zacht tegen die van hem aan te drukken. Ik ben niet geïnteresseerd in zijn verhaaltjes. Hij duwt mij geschrokken van zich af. Maar in zijn ogen zie ik dat het kleine beetje lust dat net nog in zijn ogen gestaan had weer terug is.

'Ze hoeft hier niets van te weten. Het kan bij een keertje blijven.'

Ik kijk hem ondeugend aan en speel met mijn vingers met de kraag van zijn T-shirt. Hij twijfelt niet eens meer of hij dit wel zal doen. Hij trapt met open ogen in de val. Hij duwt met zijn ruwe handen mijn lichaam tegen het zijne aan. Ik voel zijn lichaamstemperatuur stijgen als ik mijn lippen in zijn nek zet. Ik laat een drietal paarsblauwe plekken op zijn nekvel achter, die laten zullen fungeren als bewijsstukken. Zijn handen glijden vanaf mijn rug steeds verder naar beneden.

Ik besef wat hij van plan is en weet dat dit het juiste moment is om te stoppen. Ik wil hem van me af duwen maar het gaat nauwelijks doordat hij zijn armen zo stevig om mij heen geslagen heeft. Ik raak lichtelijk geërgerd en sis dat hij zijn handen van me af moet halen. Ermin lijkt me echter niet te horen en gaat door met waar hij mee bezig is. Zijn handen pakken de onderkant van mijn jurk vast, waarna ik hem een harde klap in zijn gezicht geef.

'Au!'

Onmiddellijk haalt hij zijn handen van me af en brengt ze geschrokken naar zijn gezicht. Snel zet ik een aantal passen hoef alleen nog maar zijn zielige hartje te breken en ik kan ervandoor gaan.

'Wat is er opeens met jou aan de hand?'

'Jij hebt wel genoeg uit te leggen aan je vriendinnetje.' Ik wijs naar de paarse plekken die ik in zijn nek achter heb gelaten. Mijn stem klinkt niet meer helder en aantrekkelijk, eerder grauw. Een lach klinkt uit mijn mond als zijn stemming van verbazing naar wanhopigheid gaat. Eindelijk heeft hij door dat ik hem gebruikt heb. Die plekken in zijn nek zullen er wel voor zorgen dat zijn vriendin hem nooit meer wilt zien.

'Je had beter kunnen weten, Ermin. Hoe kon je denken dat ik het met iemand zoals jou zou doen?'

Ik maak aanstalten om weg te lopen. Voordat ik kan gaan, grijpt Ermin mij bij mijn schouder vast. Dit had ik wel verwacht. Zogenaamd geërgerd zucht ik diep. Eigenlijk geniet ik alleen maar meer van de extra aandacht die hij mij schenkt. Hoe hij zichzelf nog belachelijker maakt dan hij al is.

Ik draai mijn hoofd naar hem toe om een hopeloze blik in zijn ogen aan te treffen. Een blik die smeekt om hem niet koelbloedig af te wijzen. Maar in zijn ogen staan heel andere emoties.

Hij lijkt bezeten te zijn door woede, manie maar vooral lust. Hij drukt me hardhandig tegen de grond aan.

* * *

><p><strong>Elion Borna – 18 jaar – District 4<strong>

Ik span de boog die ik in mijn handen heb strak aan. Ik heb minder dan een seconde nodig om de pijl die erin ligt op het doelwit te richten. Ik laat los en de pijl blijft steken in het midden van de roos. Een perfect schot.

Ik leg mijn boog niet neer wanneer mijn moeder op me af komt lopen. Ze is net bij het trainingscentrum aangekomen. Ze draagt twee zware tassen en haar gezicht staat gespannen. Met een kort knikje begroet ze me. Al snel richt ze zich tot mijn trainer.

'Hoeveel pijlen heeft hij raak geschoten?'

'Hij heeft er nog geen één gemist.'

Mijn gezicht blijft strak staan als mijn trainer de woorden uitspreekt. Wat ik tot nu toe heb laten zien is geen bijzondere prestatie. Ik mag niet minder presteren wil ik de Hongerspelen winnen.

'Zo hoort het.' Mijn moeder knikt nogmaals en maakt vertrekt dan weer met haar tassen.

* * *

><p>Ik haast me naar het huis binnen en laat ongewild de voordeur hard in het slot vallen. Ik neem de tijd om mijn sportschoenen keurig naast het andere schoeisel neer te zetten. Mijn ouders zullen hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet thuis zijn nu, maar ik weet dat ze het graag zo zouden willen hebben. Mijn vader zal wel aan het werk zijn tot laat in de namiddag. Mijn moeder vult haar dagen met het kopen van het beste eten en het vinden van de beste trainers voor Nivar en mij. Ze doen erg hun best om ons zo gereed mogelijk te maken voor de Hongerspelen.<p>

Ik heb mijzelf een uur vrij gegeven van mijn training. Daarna moet ik weer terug zijn in het trainingscentrum. Tien minuten daarvan zijn al voorbij gegaan door de reis naar huis. Ik kan dus niet nog meer tijd verspillen.

Ik betreed de woonkamer die direct aan de hal verbonden is. De lichtkleurige gordijnen zijn opzij geslagen waardoor er warme zonnestralen door het raam naar binnenvallen. De houten vloer lijkt op te lichten en de zanderige kleur doet me denken aan het strand. De koele blauwtinten van de enkele meubels die in de kamer staan versterken dit gevoel.

Maar ik heb mijn trainingssessie niet langdurig onderbroken om mijn huiskamer te bewonderen. Ik ben hier om te kijken of Nivar al thuis is gekomen. Een zucht ontsnapt uit mijn mond als ik zie dat ze opgekruld op de grootste bank ligt.

Gisteren heb ik lang met haar gepraat. Ik wist dat ze ervandoor wilde gaan naar een of ander dubieus feestje. Ik dacht dat ik haar er van overtuigd had dat het beter was om thuis te blijven. Ik kwam erachter dat het tegendeel het geval was toen ik vanochtend haar bed leeg en koud aantrof. Waar ze was wist ik niet. En al had ik dat geweten, dan had ik haar toch niet zomaar meer naar huis kunnen nemen. Niet dat ik dat geprobeerd zou hebben.

Vaak genoeg is Nivar nog niet thuis als ik opsta. Het blijkt dat ze regelmatig bij een vreemde jongen thuis slaapt. En anders wordt ze om negen uur 's ochtends stomdronken thuis afgezet. Maar ze heeft beloofd dat ze vandaag met me zou gaan trainen.

Ik nader mijn zus en ga recht voor haar staan. Achter me hoor ik dat de televisie aanstaat op een of andere propagandafilm van het Capitool. Een hoge vrouwenstemmen piept dat de districtbewoners het Capitool ontzettend dankbaar mogen zijn. Door je in te schrijven voor de bonnen, kan een gezin een jaar lang eten. Nivar is zeker niet geïnteresseerd in dit soort onzin, maar ze houdt haar wazige ogen op het scherm gericht.

Ze ziet er slechter uit dan hoe ze meestal van een feestje vandaan komt. Haar haren zitten vol klitten en hangen dof om haar gezicht heen. Haar ogen zien rood en haar pupillen zijn klein. Als het Nivar niet zou zijn, zou ik denken dat ze gehuild heeft. Beschaamd merk ik ook op dat ze nog bloter gekleed is dan anders. Alleen een laag uitgesneden jurkje bedekt haar tengere lichaam.

'Wat is er met jou gebeurd?' Ik richt mijn lichtblauwe ogen op haar gezicht en kijk haar streng aan. Omdat ze haar ogen strak op de televisie gericht houdt, stap ik een stukje naar links zodat ik haar beeld belemmer.

'Wat doe je?' Ze steunt op haar rechterhand om overeind te komen. Aan haar manier van praten kan ik duidelijk opmaken dat ze veel gedronken heeft vannacht. Het zou me niet verbazen als ze net nog een paar glaasjes alcohol op heeft. Ik vind vaker een verstopte, lege wijnfles onder de bank of op haar kamer. Vaker nog iets sterkers.

'Je zou gisterenavond niet weggaan. Je hebt beloofd om vandaag met me te trainen. Dus ik verwacht van je dat je die belofte nakomt.'

Ik ben niet boos op haar, eerder teleurgesteld. Ik maak me zorgen om haar omdat ze volgend jaar aan de Spelen mee zal doen. En ik mis de persoon die ze vroeger was. Ik weet niet of het veel nut zal hebben om met haar te praten nu ze in deze staat is. Daarnet nog leek ze mijn woorden totaal te negeren. En ik denk niet dat ze vandaag in staat is om überhaupt nog te trainen.

'O, is dat zo?' Een spottend lachje verschijnt op Nivars gezicht. Ik probeer te begrijpen waar mijn zus mee bezig is, maar ik snap haar niet. Een paar jaar geleden stond ze vroeger op dan mij en was ze ieder vrij uur van de dag bezig met trainen. Ze gaf zichzelf amper tijd om te eten en te rusten. Toen ze zestien werd, haalden onze ouders haar van school af. Zoals ze ook met mij hadden gedaan op die leeftijd. De bedoeling was dat zij zich zo nog meer met haar training bezig kon houden. Maar de afgelopen maanden doet ze steeds minder haar best en traint ze niet langer dan twee uur per dag.

'Waar ben je allemaal mee bezig?' Het is meer een loze uitroep dan een echte vraag. Ik verwacht dan ook niet dat ze er op zal reageren.

'Wat bedoel je?' De grimas is nog steeds op Nivars gezicht aanwezig.

'Je moet niet denken dat ik niet weet wat jij 's nachts allemaal doet. Ik heb genoeg verhalen over je gehoord.' Ik weet dat het geen zin heeft dat ik met haar praat terwijl ze in deze toestand is. Het brengt het meisje dat ze vroeger was ook niet terug. Het zusje waarmee ik alles kon delen is voorgoed verdwenen. Ook al weet ik dat al veel langer, ik voel me er plotseling ontzettend boos over. Het is alsof ze een vreemde voor me is. 'Onze ouders willen niets liever dan twee Winnaarskinderen. En jij maakt hun droom kapot door een hoer uit te hangen.'

Nivar gaat nu meerdere keren per week uit, zowat iedere avond. In het begin ging ze naar uitgaansgelegenheden waar ik ook wel eens kom. Dat is meestal op een zaterdagavond met mijn goede vrienden. Natuurlijk blijf ik nooit langer dan een uur, want ik moet de volgende dag weer trainen. Nivar bleef al gauw de hele avond van huis weg. Tegenwoordig is ze 's nachts op illegale feestjes buiten het centrum van het district te vinden, feestjes met niet een al te goede reputatie. Maar die heeft Nivar ook niet.

'Hoe noemde jij mij?' Ze spuwt de woorden uit.

'Laat maar,' zeg ik dan. Ik schud mijn hoofd. Het is onzin om met haar te ruziën. 'Ik zal toch nooit begrijpen waarom je het uitgaansleven verkiest boven je training. Het lijkt alweer zo lang geleden dat jij nog fanatieker met de Spelen bezig was dan ik.'

Deze woorden lijken Nivar behoorlijk pissig te maken. Ze komt van de bank af en moet moeite doen om in balans te blijven. Het lijkt alsof ze me probeert te intimideren, maar ik toren boven haar uit.

'Jij snapt er helemaal niets van, hè?!' Haar schouders schokken terwijl ze tegen me schreeuwt. 'Jij bent altijd het lievelingetje geweest. Al mijn hele leven hoor ik hetzelfde: Elion, wat ben je goed; Elion, wat ben je perfect; Elion, jij gaat de Hongerspelen zeker winnen! Hoe denk je dat ik me al die tijd gevoeld heb?'

Ze balt haar vuisten en ik zie haar gezicht wit wegtrekken. Even denk ik dat ze bewusteloos neer zal vallen, maar ze hervat haar tirade.

'Ook al trainde ik van 's ochtends vroeg tot 's avonds laat, niemand heeft ooit aandacht voor mij gehad!'

Ik kan niet geloven dat dit haar verklaring is voor haar gedrag. Allemaal onzin die ze zelf bedacht heeft.

'Onze ouders hebben nooit een voorkeur gehad voor mij. Ik doe een jaar eerder mee aan de Spelen dan jij, daarom wordt er op dit moment meer aandacht aan mij besteed, waarom kan je je dat niet beseffen? Dat jij behoefte hebt aan steeds maar meer aandacht is iets heel anders. Onze ouders hebben nooit meer gegeven om mij dan om jou, maar jij wilt dat ze _meer _om jou geven!'

'Doe niet zo achterlijk! Ze interesseren zich totaal niet in mij!'

'Dat is pas zo geworden nadat jij je training hebt laten verwateren! Zij hebben altijd hun uiterste best voor je gedaan. Je weet niet hoeveel pijn je hen doet door de dingen die we allemaal over je horen.' Als twee woeste leeuwen staan we tegenover elkaar. Het zal me niets verbazen als ons geschreeuw te horen is in het hele district. Razend ben ik door haar aanstellerij.

'Weet je wat ik allemaal over je gehoord heb? Dat je het op één avond met meerdere jongens doet. Ik heb gehoord dat je zo dronken wordt dat je alles onderkotst. Die dingen hoor ik van mijn eigen vrienden, Alec, Ceasare en Larunn. Als _ik_ me al voor je schaam, hoe erg moet het dan niet voor onze ouders zijn? Logisch dat ze nu geen interesse meer in je hebben. Ik ben de enige die hun droom op een Winnaarskind nog waar kan maken, en dat weet jij ook Nivar!'

Ik verwacht dat Nivar meteen haar woordje klaar heeft, maar ze blijft even stil. Ze probeert me bij mijn sportvest vast te pakken maar ze kan geen grip vinden.

'Denk maar niet dat jij zo gemakkelijk de Spelen zult winnen.' Haar geschreeuw is overgegaan in gesis, maar ik hoor dondersgoed wat ze zegt. 'Denk maar niet dat jij ooit aan de Hongerspelen mee zal doen. Daar zal ik wel voor zorgen.'

* * *

><p><em>Allereerst wil ik me verontschuldigen dat het zo lang geduurd heeft voordat het hoofdstuk erop stond. Misschien dachten sommigen van jullie dat ik er al helemaal mee gestopt was, maar dat is gelukkig niet zo! Ik ga mijn uiterste best doen om in vervolg sneller te updaten.<em>

_Ik wil Justhelpingout, leakingpenholder, Jade Lammourgy en LeviAntonius ontzettend bedanken voor hun tributen. Ik heb met veel plezier aan dit hoofdstuk gewerkt (: Het zijn weer vier heel andere tributen en ik benieuwd wat jullie van ze vinden._

_Daarnaast wil ik LeviAntonius nogmaals bedanken voor het beta-en. Zonder hem zou dit hoofdstuk een stuk slechter zijn! Ik wil ook iedereen bedanken die een review achter heeft gelaten op het vorige hoofdstuk en de mensen die me tussendoor een mailtje gestuurd hebben om te vragen hoe het met dit hoofdstuk ging ;)_

_De tributenlijst is ondertussen helemaal volgeraakt, dus ik kan al na gaan denken over gebeurtenissen in het Capitool en de Arena, en natuurlijk over mogelijke bondgenootschappen. Wat misschien nog wel leuker is, is dat ik mijn sponsorsysteem bijna helemaal af heb! Ik zelf ben er erg enthousiast over en hoopt dat het gaat werken. Ik leg het zo uit en ik zal het ook op mijn profiel plaatsen, zodat het makkelijk terug te vinden is._

_Het sponsorsysteem_

_Het idee achter mijn sponsorsysteem is dat jullie gokkers zijn die hun geld (de punten) in kunnen zetten op tributen om het te vermeerderen._

_Voor iedere review die je achterlaat krijg je 2 punten. Dit zijn je basispunten en wil je deelnemen aan de rest van het sponsorsysteem, dan zul je deze punten echt nodig hebben ;)_

_Het grote deel van mijn sponsorsysteem zal pas beginnen wanneer de tributen de Arena ingaan. Na het bloedbad kan je je punten in gaat zetten op de tributen. Er zijn vier verschillende manieren waarop je je geld op een tribuut in kunt zetten._

_Slachtoffertribuut_

_Je zet je geld in op een slachtoffer omdat je denkt dat hij/zij snel dood zal gaan. Dit kost 5 punten. Als het slachtoffer doodgaat in de komende 3 hoofdstukken, dan krijg je 10 punten. Als het slachtoffer in het 4e, 5e of 6e hoofdstuk nadat je geld op hem/haar is ingezet doodgaat, dan krijg je je 5 punten terug. Als het slachtoffer na 6 hoofdstukken nog steeds in leven is, dan ben je je ingezette geld kwijt._

_Winnaarstribuut_

_Je zet je geld in op een winnaar omdat je er zeker van bent dat hij/zij ver zal komen in de Hongerspelen. Dit kost 10 punten. Je krijgt 1 punt voor ieder hoofdstuk dat de winnaar (over)leeft. Je krijgt 2 punten voor iedere tribuut die gedood wordt door jouw winnaar. Je krijgt 3 punten als iemand anders een sponsorgift aan je winnaar geeft._

_Favorietentribuut_

_Je zet je geld in op een favoriet omdat deze tribuut (één van je) favorieten is. Dit kost 10 punten. Een favoriet mag je één keer een sponsorgift sturen voor de helft van de oorspronkelijke prijs._

_Moordenaarstribuut_

_Je zet je geld in op een moordenaar omdat je denkt dat hij/zij iemand (snel) gaat vermoorden. Dit kost 5 punten. Als de moordenaar een moord pleegt in de komende 3 hoofdstukken, dan krijg je 15 punten. Als de moordenaar in het 4e, 5e of 6e hoofdstuk nadat je geld op hem/haar is ingezet moord, dan krijg je 10 punten. Als de moordenaar na 6 hoofdstukken nog steeds geen moord gepleegd heeft, dan ben je je ingezette geld kwijt._

_Er is geen maximaal aantal tributen waar je tegelijkertijd je je punten op in mag zetten. Ook mag je op dezelfde tribuut op meerdere manieren je geld inzetten. De enige restrictie is dat je maximaal drie winnaarstributen mag hebben._

_Tijdens het bloedbad, het feestmaal en de finale is er een speciaal evenement om punten te verdienen. Dit zal ik toelichten als het eenmaal zo ver is._

_Ook de lijst van wat je precies kunt sponsoren en voor hoeveel punten zal later volgen. Het goksysteem heeft in principe geen invloed op de sponsorgiften, behalve dat een je een favorietentribuut een gift voor de helft van de prijs kunt sturen en je punten krijgt als iemand anders jouw winnaarstribuut sponsort._

_Als je vragen hebt, stel ze gerust in een review of in een PM!_

_Ik ben heel benieuwd wat jullie van dit hoofdstuk vonden, wie je favorieten tot nu toe zijn en wat je denkt van de voorlopige beroepstroep. Ook ben ik natuurlijk benieuwd wat jullie van het sponsorsysteem vinden!_


End file.
